


I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, NOT amnesia, The X Factor Era, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles adormece um garoto de dezesseis anos nervoso sobre seu próximo teste no programa The X-Factor que poderia fazer ou quebrar sua carreira. Ele acorda um homem de vinte e seis anos de idade com o marido e dois filhos, e não se lembra dos últimos dez anos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099200) by [TableForThree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree). 



 

Harry não conseguiu pegar no sono até tarde, ansioso e animado demais com manhã do dia seguinte. Ele tinha ficado um pouco estressado com sua audição para o X-Factor. Por um lado, ele queria uma opinião profissional sobre sua voz, alguém que não fosse sua mãe. Por outro lado, isso era como ser transmitido pela televisão e ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de lidar com a rejeição se não gostassem dele. Ainda assim, Anne tinha o empurrado até que ele concordou e se inscreveu, não havia como sair dessa a não ser que ele se sinta doente ou consiga se matar antes.   
  
Ele tinha dormido em sua cama de solteiro no quarto rodeado de pôsteres dos Arctic Monkeys e fotos que ele mesmo tinha tirado. Quando ele acordou estava em uma cama king size super fofa em uma sala ricamente decorada que ele definitivamente não conhecia.

Harry sentou-se, olhando em volta e franzindo a testa. Ele tinha o hábito de falar dormindo e sonambulismo, mas ele nunca tinha parado na cama de outra pessoa, especialmente fora de sua própria casa, pois o quarto não parecia nada com Anne ou Gemma.   
  
Onde quer que estivesse, parecia caro. A cama era enorme, suave ao toque e um cobertor grosso e quente que tinha sido empurrado para a ponta da cama e deixou Harry descoberto. Havia pinturas abstratas penduradas na parede, junto com fotografias que ele não olhou muito de perto, e uma enorme tela plana do outro lado da sala. Harry olhou em volta e viu roupas espalhadas descuidadamente pelo chão, um telefone caro na mesa de cabeceira, e a porta entreaberta.    
  
Ele podia ouvir alguém cantando, como se o rádio estivesse ligado e alguém estivesse cantando junto, e um claro riso por cima de tudo isso. Soou um pouco distante, provavelmente do outro lado do prédio, seja lá onde Harry estava. Ele pensou que talvez ele tenha perambulado pela casa de alguma pessoa rica e caído no sono em um quarto de hóspedes, embora o quarto certamente parecia ter alguém vivendo nele.   
  
Harry suspirou, balançando as pernas para o lado da cama e levantando-se, imaginando que ele deveria tentar fugir e encontrar o caminho de casa, ou talvez pedir desculpas aos donos da casa e tentar conseguir uma carona para casa. Ele estava vestindo boxers negras desconhecidas, mas realmente não pensou muito nisso até que atravessou a sala e um movimento chamou sua atenção.   
  
Era ele no espelho, mas não _realmente_. O Harry no espelho parecia totalmente diferente, alto onde Harry era pequeno, magro e musculoso onde Harry ainda tinha gordura de bebê. Haviam tatuagens por todo o peito e os braços, alguns até mesmo em seus pés e tornozelos. Este Harry parecia mais velho, com cabelos mais longos, menos encaracolados e completamente diferente do que Harry estava acostumado, ele passou mais de um minuto apenas escancarado a si mesmo no espelho.   
  
Harry olhou para baixo e teve certeza que haviam andorinhas no peito e uma borboleta sobre seu abdômen - ele _tem_ um abdômen _definido_ pelo amor de Deus! - e o espelho não estava de forma alguma mentindo ou o enganando. Ele parecia que tinha envelhecido durante a noite e a diferença de como Harry era antes de ter dormido é surpreendente.   
  
\- Que porra é essa? - Ele murmurou para si mesmo, e até mesmo sua voz era diferente, mais profunda. Ele coçou a borboleta - ou era uma mariposa? - em sua barriga para ter certeza de que não era uma tatuagem temporária ou alguém tinha feito nele de brincadeira. Nada descascava sob as unhas e ele respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o pânico que ele podia sentir até em sua garganta.   
  
\- Harry! - Alguém chamou parecendo distante, mas se aproximando. A voz era definitivamente masculina, mas era muito mais fina do que a sua. – Ande logo, o café da manhã está esfriando.  
  
Harry assustou-se, e estranhamente seu primeiro pensamento foi cobrir-se. Ele estava muito confuso para fazer mais do que isso e apressadamente correu atrás das roupas no chão até que encontrou um longo par preto de skinny jeans que parecia que caber nesse corpo estranho e magro que ele estava dentro. Lutou um pouco para colocá-los e bem na hora que ele tinha fechado e abotoado a porta do quarto foi aberta.   
  
\- Você ainda está se vestindo? - A pessoa do outro lado disse, inclinando-se contra a porta e olhando divertido. – Você não é muito de ser preguiçoso, Harry.

A pessoa era um homem, o cabeço castanho metade com gel fazendo um topete, tatuagens aleatórias decorando seu corpo decididamente curvilíneo. Olhos azuis olhavam para Harry como se ele o conhecesse, e Harry tinha que admitir que o homem era definitivamente atraente mas ele nunca conheceu essa pessoa antes em toda a sua vida.   
  
\- Uhm - disse ele, eloquente como sempre.   
  
O homem moreno revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito – _nu_ -, descaradamente dando outra olhada em Harry.

\- Vamos Haz, sua vez de ajudar com Annie hoje.  
  
Harry apenas olhou para ele, perguntando por que ele estava em uma casa estranha no corpo de um estranho com um completo estranho o tratando como se eles se conhecessem.

\- Annie? - Ele finalmente conseguiu depois de um momento.   
  
O homem revirou os olhos de novo, um sorriso exasperado nos lábios.

\- Sim, Annie -  disse ele com uma risada. - A nossa filha? Jesus Harry, você está bêbado?

\- _Filha_? - Harry repetiu incrédulo, a voz saindo um pouco estridente e realmente soando um pouco normal. Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando-se o homem na porta e sentou-se pesadamente na cama. Ele sentiu-se um pouco tonto, porque ele sabia que não poderia ter simplesmente entrado na casa dessa pessoa no meio da noite. Ele _conhecia_ Harry e, aparentemente, tem uma _filha_ com ele.    
  
\- Harry? - disse o homem, com a testa franzida de preocupação. Ele atravessou a sala e parou em frente ao mais novo, estendendo a mão para pressiona-la na testa de Harry. - Você está bem?

Harry se encolheu longe de seu toque automaticamente, olhando para o homem com os olhos arregalados. Não, ele não estava bem. Ele não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo e estava meio que querendo desesperadamente sua mãe ou irmã.

\- Quem é você? - Ele engasgou.   
  
O homem pareceu surpreso, e ele realmente se afastou um pouco antes de sua expressão mudar para meio assustada e meio raivosa que não combinavam com suas feições.

\- Harry - disse advertiu. - Isso não é engraçado. Deixei Annie lá em baixo com Luke e eu preciso voltar.  
  
\- Olhe - Disse Harry, respirando pelo nariz e lutando contra a vontade de chorar de frustração, como é que essa pessoa sequer sabe o nome dele? - Eu não sei quem você é ou quem Annie ou Lucas são e eu realmente preciso ligar para minha mãe.  
  
O homem ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de esfregar a mão sobre o rosto.

\- Você não está de brincadeira, não é? - ele disse lentamente.   
  
\- Não estou. - disse Harry, puxando seu próprio cabelo em sinal de raiva. - Eu não sei de onde eu tô, eu não sei quem você é e eu não sei como eu tenho todas essas malditas tatuagens.  
  
O moreno respirou lentamente, fixando Harry com um olhar.

\- Ok, ok, acalme-se - disse ele, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry e olhando um pouco magoado quando ele se afastou novamente. - Qual foi a última coisa que se lembra, amor?

  
 Harry esfregou as mãos sobre as coxas, relaxando agora que o estranho estava levando a sério e talvez ele pudesse obter algumas respostas.

\- Eu fui para a cama no meu quarto – Ele respondeu pensante. - Uhm, por volta de uma da manhã? Levei um tempo para conseguir dormir por causa da ... ah, porra! Eu tenho minha audição hoje. Que horas são?

  
O homem parecia um pouco confuso e puxou um telefone que Harry nunca tinha visto antes, mas parecia caro.

\- É dez horas da manhã - respondeu lentamente. – De que teste que você está falando?

\- The X-Factor - Harry explicou apressado, levantando-se e procurando uma camiseta - Olha, me desculpe, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Estou atrasado e minha mãe vai estar ficando louco tentando me encontrar.

 - Harry - disse o homem exasperado, agarrando o braço de Harry. - The X-Factor? Sério? Quantos anos você acha que tem?  
  
Harry parou e virou para ele, franzindo a testa com a pergunta.

\- Dezesseis – O homem respondeu, e na boa, isso só provou que esse cara não o conhece.   
  
\- Haz - disse o homem em voz baixa, dando-lhe um olhar estranho. - Você tem vinte e seis.  
  
Harry olhou para ele por um momento, bufou incrédulo, e então apenas continuou olhando porque o moreno parecia completamente sério.

\- Isso não é engraçado - disse ele depois de um momento. - Quem diabos é você, afinal?

O homem estreitou os olhos, soltando o braço de Harry e cruzando seu sobre o peito.

\- Eu sou seu marido -  disse ele brevemente. Ao ver o olhar vazio de Harry suspirou. - Louis. Louis Tomlinson.  
  
\- Me desculpe, mas eu não sou casado - disse Harry sem rodeios, balançando a cabeça. - E eu não sei você, e eu não tenho vinte e seis!

 - Harry, você está me assustando - disse Louis em voz baixa. Ele pegou a mão de Harry e trouxe-a até seu rosto. Harry podia ver o anel em seu próprio dedo anelar esquerdo, de ouro maciço fixo no local como se pertencesse. - Você realmente não se lembra de mim? Seus filhos?

Harry tirou a mão e balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar a estranha sensação de que ele tivera quando viu a pequena palavra inscrita no metal de seu anel – _HI_ \- e deu um passo para trás.

\- Não, eu não lembro.  
  
\- Porra - disse Louis baixinho, e, em seguida, houve um grande barulho de algo quebrando em algum outro lugar na casa e um choro estridente logo em seguida. - Oh, merda, merda!

\- O que foi isso? - Harry perguntou.

  
\- Porra! As crianças, eu não deveria ter deixado eles sozinhos todo esse tempo - disse Louis virando e caminhando para a porta. - Olha, eu vou explicar tudo em breve, mas eu tenho que ter certeza se eles estão bem.

Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça seguindo Louis para fora da porta e através da casa. Era tudo espaçoso e obviamente caro, a decoração de bom gosto e provavelmente escolhido por um profissional em vez de Louis, a não que o homem seja um decorador profissional ou algo assim. Mas é tudo modesto também, com uma abundância de fotografias emolduradas ao longo da parede e bastante madeira polida.

Louis o levou para a cozinha, uma área aberta espaçosa com uma ilha de mármore e uma mesa com cadeiras. Havia uma criança sentada em uma cadeira alta, gritando seus pulmões para fora e Louis foi ate ela pegando-a e segurando-a contra o peito. Havia também um menininho, de pé ao lado de um prato quebrado perto da geladeira e um olhar culpado.

\- Lucas, o que você fez? - Louis suspirou, balançando o bebê suavemente e acariciando suas costas.

\- Ele escorregou - O menino respondeu com uma careta, indo até Harry e envolvendo os braços em volta do seu meio. - Papai, eu não queria, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim.

Harry olhou para Lucas com os olhos arregalados e olhou para Louis, que estava observando-os de perto.

\- Uhm - disse Harry, e ele sentiu o garotinho relaxar um pouco, porque ele pode não saber o garoto, mas ele era bom com as crianças.

\- Está tudo bem, amor, eu tenho certeza que foi um acidente.

Louis sorriu um pouco e olhou para o grande relógio pendurado acima do forno.

\- Merda - ele murmurou. - Zayn e Perrie estão vindo para levar Luke e Annie logo e ela ainda não comeu.

\- Eu posso alimentar Annie - Harry ofereceu sem pensar muito. Louis parecia tão aliviado que Harry não achava que ele realmente poderia retirar o que disse sem se sentir culpado.

\- Obrigado - disse Louis, entregando o bebê gritando para Harry que estremeceu com seus gritos. - Ela está apenas com fome. Sua papinha está no microondas. Tenho que arrumar o Luke.

Annie ainda estava chorando, mas ela se acalmou um pouco pressionada contra o peito de Harry com o rosto encostando em seu pescoço. Ele podia sentir sua pele molhar com suas lágrimas e foi uma experiência um pouco desconfortável, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção apenas olhando incrédulo Louis pegar Lucas e sair da sala, deixando Harry e Annie sozinhos.

Harry respirou lentamente, balançando Annie um pouco em seus braços. Existem brincadeiras e existe deixar um bebê sozinha com um rapaz que ela nunca conheceu. Harry duvidava muito que Louis simplesmente levantaria e deixaria Annie com ele por conta própria, a menos que ele confiasse seriamente em Harry e ... Porra. É coisa demais para ele pensar.

Annie gemeu e bateu sua pequena palma contra o peito de Harry e ele decidiu se concentrar apenas no aqui e agora.

\- Ok, ok - disse ele apressadamente, caminhando para o microondas e o abrindo. - Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para comer baby, se acalme.

A mistura para bebê estava fria então ele aqueceu por meio minuto antes de pôr Annie em sua cadeira alta. Ele tinha um pouco de experiência com crianças por ser babá ao longo dos anos, mas ele não teve muita chance de alimentar uma criança e logo descobriu que não era tão fácil como parecia. Annie levou séculos para engolir apenas uma colher dessa coisa, e algumas vezes ele teve que ser seriamente convincente para faze-la abrir a boca para a colher.

Louis voltou depois de dez minutos, Lucas sendo arrastado atrás de si adequadamente vestido e segurando um dinossauro de brinquedo. O moreno olhou para Annie e suspirou, esticando sua mão para pegar a colher.

\- Ela sempre foi exigente, deixa que eu faço.

\- Tem certeza? - Harry oerguntou, mas ele já estava entregando o utensílio e levantando de novo.

\- Sim, sim, ela sabe que você a deixaria fugir de qualquer forma é melhor se eu fizer isso -  Louis respondeu, segurando a colher até a boca de Annie. Ela abriu imediatamente e Harry sentiu uma pontada de irritação por ter conseguido isso somente depois de tentar por minutos para conseguir leva-la a fazer o mesmo.

\- Papai, eu posso assistir a desenhos animados até tio Zayn chegar aqui? -  Lucas perguntou de pé na porta com seu brinquedo.

\- Tudo bem - respondeu Louis, lançando um olhar a Luke. - Mas não vai bagunçar a sala de estar, seu pai limpou isso ontem.

\- Tudo bem! - Lucas respondeu, já virando e correndo para uma sala diferente.

Harry desajeitadamente ficou parado por alguns instantes antes de tomar uma cadeira à mesa, sem mais nada a fazer a não ser assistir Louis alimentar Annie. Ele se perguntou se sua mãe e irmã estavam tentando encontrá-lo, ou se eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo e não estavam preocupados.

\- Quantos anos ele tem? - Harry perguntou depois de um momento. - Luke, eu quero dizer.

Louis olhou para ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas, antes de olhar para Annie.

\- Ele tem sete - respondeu lentamente. - Você realmente não se lembra de nada, né?

\- Não -  disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. Louis parecia achar que ele tinha perdido a memória ou algo assim, e ele teve que admitir que talvez fosse uma idéia plausível. Ele poderia tentar convencer a si mesmo que era tudo apenas uma grande piada, mas isso não poderia explicar como ele parecia diferente. Como ele tinha crescido, todas as tatuagens, os músculos.

\- Então, uhm, ele é meu filho e você é meu ... marido?

Louis apertou os lábios formando uma linha fina, e não respondeu por alguns momentos enquanto limpava o queixo de Annie com um pano.

\- Sim, Haz - disse ele finalmente. - Obviamente ele não é biologicamente relacionado a nenhum de nós. Adotamos ele. O mesmo com Annie.

Harry pressionou os dedos nas têmporas, fechando os olhos.

\- Olha, Louis, eu não ...- ele deixou escapar um suspiro. - Eu estou tendo um tempo muito difícil tentar processar tudo isso. Eu realmente preciso ligar para minha mãe.

Louis colocou a tigela de purê para bebê e a colher em cima da mesa, longe o suficiente para Annie não podia chegar a ele. Puxou o telefone de suas calças e o esticou, parecendo cansado.

\- Anne é o número seis na discagem rápida.

Harry hesitou antes de tomar o telefone e ficar em pé.

\- Eu vou, uhm, atender a chamada em uma sala diferente, se tiver tudo bem.

Louis apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou para Annie.

\- Não se perca - disse ele calmamente, pegando a tigelinha novamente.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa por não reconhecer essa pessoa e obviamente estar causando-lhe um pouco de dor. Mas não era como se ele pudesse ajudar, ele realmente não se lembrava de alguma vez conhecer Louis em sua vida. Ele vagou para fora da cozinha, passando pela sala de estar onde podia ver Luke assistindo desenhos animados, e entrando em uma pequena sala que parecia sala de estudo. Não era realmente pequeno, mas em comparação com o resto da casa sim.

Harry fechou a porta atrás dele e virou-se para olhar para o quarto. Havia uma prateleira contra uma parede e uma janela sobre a outra. Uma mesa com um computador e vários laptops diferentes estava do outro lado da sala e havia um sofá empurrado para um canto. Ele viu várias fotos revestindo as paredes e Harry se aproximou de um para dar uma olhada melhor.

Ele mal se reconheceu, porque na foto ele era parecido com o que ele é agora de altura, tatuado, magro. Havia cinco homens na foto, incluindo ele e Louis facilmente reconhecido como o moreno pequeno ao lado dele. No outro lado de Louis estava um loiro um pouco mais alto dando um enorme sorriso. No outro lado de Harry tinha um homem de pele mais escura, obviamente de uma etnia diferente, e um homem que Harry realmente confundiu com Justin Timberlake antes de perceber que era somente a aparencia semelhante.

Os cinco estavam todos sorrindo e Louis estava segurando um prêmio com o  olhar brilhante. Eles estavam todos vestidos e parecia que eles estavam em um palco, e Harry vagamente se perguntou qual a história por trás da imagem.

Suspirando ele sentou-se no sofá e olhou para o telefone de Louis. Era definitivamente um que ele nunca tinha visto antes, e ele levou um tempo para descobrir como mexer nele. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu chamar Anne, ele segurou-a até seu ouvido e esperou.

\- Louis! - sua mãe atendeu, parecendo preocupada. - O que está acontecendo, amor? Achei que você e Harry estavam usando hoje para ficar sozinhos um tempinho?

\- Mamãe? - Harry disse hesitante, e...Oh. Sua mãe obviamente sabia quem era Louis, e pensa que Harry também.

\- Harry, amor? - Anne disse, parecendo confusa. - Por que você está me ligando no telefone de Louis?

\- Mãe, eu não sei o que está acontecendo - disse Harry, e sua voz ficou de repente grossa com lágrimas ainda não derramadas, porque ele estava _tão_ perdido e ele só queria _entender_. - Eu só... eu só acordei nessa estranha casa e eu não conheço ninguém e-

Sua voz tinha aumentado com o pânico e algumas lágrimas conseguiram escapar.

\- Harry -  Anne interrompeu alarmada. – Devagar querido, do que você está falando?

\- Eu... uhm - Harry esfregou o rosto, tentando forçar as lágrimas de volta. - Mãe, quantos anos eu tenho?

\- Harry, do que você está faland...

\- Mãe - ele interrompeu. - Quantos anos eu tenho?

\- Querido, você tem vinte e seis -  disse Anne lentamente. - Por que você está me perguntando isso?

\- Oh merda - Harry sussurrou, cobrindo o rosto com a mão livre. - Mãe, eu não sei. A última coisa que me lembro é de ir para a cama na noite anterior a minha X-Factor audição. E então eu acordei nesta casa estranha com este completo estranho me dizendo que eu sou seu marido e-

\- Shh -  disse Anne suavemente. - Calma, está tudo bem, querido. Você quer que eu dirija até aí? Ou Gemma talvez? Zayn e Perrie estão levando as crianças, certo?

\- Uhm, sim -  disse ele, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro - Sim, eu acho que isso é o que Louis disse. As crianças estão indo para algum lugar.

\- Tudo bem, eu posso chegar aí em três horas, dependendo do tráfego - Anne disse a ele. - Mas enquanto isso Harry, você já disse Louis que você não se lembra de nada?

Harry concordou relaxando um pouco porque sua mãe estava chegando ela irira fazer tudo ficar melhor. Ou pelo menos tornar as coisas menos confusas, menos como se ele tivesse sido jogado em um mundo estranho onde ele não sabia de nada.

\- Sim, ele sabe que eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está acontecendo. Ele disse que ia explicar quando as crianças saíssem.

\- Bem, okay -  disse Anne. - Eu sei que você sente que não o conhece, mas o ouça, ok? Louis vai cuidar de você, ele tem feito isso desde seus dezesseis anos.

\- Eu _tenho_ dezesseis, mãe - Harry gemeu, puxando seu cabelo.

Anne suspirou através do telefone.

\- Sim, bem, você se encontrou com ele em suas audições X-Factor, então - ela fez uma pausa. - Louis pode explicar tudo, eu não sou realmente a pessoa certa para fazer isso. Fique seguro, ok? Vejo você em algumas horas.

Harry suspirou e desligou apenas olhando para o telefone em suas mãos por um tempo. Ele supôs que, se ele realmente tinha vinte e seis o modelo provavelmente é um que ele nunca tinha visto antes, porque era incrivelmente mais avançado tecnologicamente do que os telefones que ele estava acostumado.

Relutante Harry fez o seu caminho de volta para a cozinha, mas Louis e Annie não estava lá. Por um segundo ele entrou em pânico, imaginando se eles tinham deixado sozinho em um lugar desconhecido, mas quando ele foi para a sala de estar onde tinha visto Luke pela última vez os encontrou. Louis que agora tinha uma camisa, tinha Annie no colo dele e estava abotoando o casaco azul bebê que realmente parecia que custara mais do que o telefone de Harry. E olhando ao redor da sala, Harry estava começando a perceber que Louis é realmente fodidamente rico. Ele se perguntou o que diabos ele fazia para viver.

\- Ei, uhm...- disse Harry sem jeito aproximando-se deles e segurando o telefone de Louis . - Obrigado por me deixar usar isso. Mamãe vai vir aqui para me ver.

Louis pegou o telefone com um sorriso cansado, deslizando-o no bolso e em seguida batendo na perna de Lucas que estava sentado ao lado dele e olhando para a televisão.

\- Ouviu Luke? Vovó vai estar aqui quando você chegar em casa.

Luke desviou os olhos da tela e olhou para ele.

\- Qual?

\- A mãe do papai -  disse Louis com um olhar apaixonado bagunçando o cabelo de Lucas e em seguida ficando em pé com Annie nos braços. - Zayn e Perrie devem estar aqui em breve, Zee mandou uma mensagem.

\- Certo - disse Harry, balançando a cabeça e pisando um pouco mais perto de Louis para que ele pudesse diminuir a sua voz, mesmo que Lucas tinha voltado para a televisão e não estava prestando mais atenção. - E, uhm, quem são eles mesmo?

Louis piscou para ele parecendo paralisado por um momento antes de suspirar e passar a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Zayn é um dos nossos melhores amigos - ele respondeu depois de uma pequena pausa. - Perrie é a sua esposa.

\- Oh - disse Harry calmamente. Ele não estava esperando isso. – E só que... Você disse " tio Zayn” e então eu pensei que ele seria seu irmão, ou algo assim.

Louis riu um pouco, mas ele ainda parecia desgastado, olhando para Harry como se ele estivesse chateado e... Ok, yeah, ter um marido que acorda um dia sem saber quem você é deve ser provavelmente um pouco perturbador. Harry entendia um pouco.

\- Nah - disse Louis, balançando a cabeça. - Eu só tenho um irmão e ele é pequeno. O resto são irmãs, mate. Mas ele é como um irmão. Todos os garotos são.

\- Todos os garotos? - Harry perguntou, pensando de volta para a foto que tinha visto de si mesmo, Louis e outros três homens, mas antes que Louis pudesse lhe responder a campainha tocou estridente e alta em toda a casa.

\- Merda" Louis resmungou indo para fora da sala de estar e para a porta. - Eu tenho que arranjar alguém para fazer isso mais silencioso. Luke, vamos, Zayn e Pez estão aqui.

Luke relutantemente levantou-se e com um último olhar para a televisão ele correu atrás Louis. Harry se mexeu, sem saber o que fazer. No final, ele foi até a televisão e a desligou antes de segui-los.

Louis estava com a porta da frente aberta, falando e sorrindo com um casal na porta da frente. O homem, Harry assumiu que ele era Zayn, foi definitivamente um dos meninos na foto que ele tinha visto. Seu cabelo escuro estava em um topete e ele estava embrulhado em um casaco grosso com um lenço vermelho e luvas combinando. A menina ao lado dele, Perrie, tinha cabelo loiro suave que caia até a metade de suas costas e ela estava igualmente agasalhada. Perrie estava segurando Annie e arrulhando para ela enquanto Louis falava, e os olhos de Zayn se iluminaram quando avistou Harry desajeitadamente pairando atrás de Louis.

\- Harry! - Zayn sorriu e Harry realmente não tinha escolha mas chegar mais perto, ao lado de Louis, e ser envolvido em um abraço por esta pessoa que ele não conhecia. - Por que você não está vestindo uma camisa, mate? Tá um pouco frio para andar por aí seminu.

Agora que ele podia ver o lado de fora, Harry notou que havia uma fina camada de neve cobrindo a grama, estradas e carros fora da porta.

\- Erm... - ele disse sem jeito, dando tapinhas nas costas de Zayn até que ele soltou. - Só não tive tempo para isso, eu acho.

\- Perrie - Louis falou, olhando para Harry como se ele pudesse dizer o quão desconfortável ele estava. - Você se importaria de levar Lucas e Annie para o carro? Haz e eu realmente precisamos falar com Zayn sobre uma coisa.

Perrie olhou entre eles, levantando as sobrancelhas, e franzindo a testa, entortando os lábios.

\- Tudo bem, mas eu realmente espero que não seja um desses segredos estranhos que vocês sempre tem que eu não estou autorizada a saber.

\- Não, não - Louis sacudiu a cabeça, acenando com a mão. - Zayn pode dizer mais tarde, eu só ...

Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a Lucas, que não estava prestando atenção, e Perrie sorriu um pouco.

\- Sim, claro, Lou - disse ela, estendendo a mão para Lucas. - Vamos lá, então, eu acho que tenho alguns gummy bears no porta-luvas.

Uma vez Perrie tinha levado as crianças e os colocado no banco traseiro da Range Rover preta estacionada na garagem, Zayn virou-se para eles e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou ele. - Tudo bem?

\- Não realmente - Louis respondeu, inclinando-se contra a porta e ele parecia mais desgastado do que nunca. - Nosso Harry aqui não consegue se lembrar dos últimos dez anos.

Zayn olhou para Louis por um momento, os lábios curvando em uma expressão incerta, e ele olhou para Harry antes de balançar a cabeça.

\- Sério, mas o que tá errado?

\- Ele não está brincando - disse Harry em voz baixa porque Louis estava começando a parecer com raiva. - Eu não tenho idéia de quem você é, mate.

\- Espera, merda... Sério? - Zayn perguntou e ele mesmo estalou os dedos na frente dos olhos de Harry como se fosse magicamente alavancar suas memórias. - Qual foi a primeira música que cantamos juntos no X-Factor?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e até mesmo Louis revirou os olhos para isso.

\- Já te falamos, eu não me lembro de nada, nós cantamos juntos no X-Factor?

\- Ele bateu a cabeça ou algo assim? - Zayn perguntou à Louis, dando a Harry um olhar engraçado.

\- Eu não sei - Louis deu de ombros. - Ele não disse nada para mim na noite passada. Ele parecia bem, e então quando eu vim de manhã para levá-lo para me ajudar com Annie, ele está de pé em pânico e dizendo que ele não tem idéia de quem eu sou.

\- Caralho - Zayn exclamou simples e Louis fez um barulho de concordância.

\- Eu estou bem aqui, sabe? -Harry murmurou um pouco irritado.

Louis olhou para ele e em seguida balançou a cabeça suspirando e endireitando-se novamente.

\- Ok Zayn, nós vemos mais tarde quando você trazer as crianças de volta, ok? Eu tenho que explicar tudo para Harry.

Zayn bufou, o canto de sua boca se contorcendo em um sorriso irônico.

\- Boa sorte com isso -  disse ele, balançando a cabeça e em seguida, olhando para Harry. - Você tem _muita_ coisa para ser explicada.

Harry franziu a testa um pouco e Louis revirou os olhos, empurrando o ombro de Zayn.

\- Vamos, vai passar mais tempo com sua esposa - disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

Zayn riu e deu dois passos para trás.

\- Nos vemos mais tarde, Lou - disse ele com um sorriso e olhou para Harry. - Você também, Haz. Espero que você se lembre de alguma merda logo caso contrário a imprensa vai ficar louca.

-Tenha um bom dia, Zayn!- Louis respondeu acenando para ele antes de fechar a porta e inclinar-se contra ela com um suspiro.

\- Imprensa? - Harry perguntou, hesitante e desconfiado. Louis apenas gemeu e inclinou a cabeça para olhar para o teto.

Louis voltou do outro quarto sentando no sofá ao lado de Harry e colocando o notebook que tinha pegado na mesa de café na frente deles. Harry olhou para o objeto e, em seguida, voltou a olhar para Louis franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco.

\- O que... hum... Tipo, tem vídeos nisso do nosso casamento ou algo assim?  
  
Casamento. A palavra soou estranho em sua boca. Mas, novamente, ontem ele era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos que nunca se viu muito interessado em meninas e estava com muito medo de pensar sobre os meninos de sua escola.  
  
\- Algo tipo isso - Louis murmurou dando a Harry um sorriso torto antes de virar sério novamente. - Tudo bem então, eu acho que eu deveria apenas te dar um resumo básico e depois te deixar fazer perguntas. Ok?  
  
\- Ok - Harry concordou, balançando a cabeça lentamente.  
  
\- Tudo bem, então - Louis fez uma pausa, dando um pequeno suspiro e passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Nós nos conhecemos nas audições do The X-Factor. Nós meio que esbarramos em um banheiro e nos tornarmos amigos e depois fomos juntos em um grupo com Zayn e outros dois meninos.  
  
Harry balançou a cabeça novamente pensando de volta na foto do cincos deles. Ele adivinhou o homem loiro e aquele que parecia Justin Timberlake foram os outros meninos.  
  
\- Ficams em terceiro - explicou Louis olhando um pouco para Harry como se ele estivesse recordando as memórias. - Você nomeou a banda, fomos chamados de One Direction. Meio que esperavam a gente desaparecesse depois que o X-Factor terminou, mas nós explodimos. Nós lançamos uma música e ela meio que...

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo um pouco e pegando o notebook. Abriu-o e colocou no youtube digitando "One Direction What Makes You Beautiful" e depois entregou a Harry.  
  
O vídeo abria para uma praia e Harry estava um pouco confuso no início. Ele viu que o contador tinha muito mais que dez milhões, e esse número assustou um pouco enquanto ele se concentrava no vídeo. Houve cenas curtas dele mesmo caminhando ao longo de uma praia com outros quatro caras, e esta versão dele mesmo que ele reconheceu. Baixinho, com gorduras de bebê, cabelo encaracolado caindo sobre a testa para a direita. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa que ele normalmente não usaria mas, ele não pode deixar de enrugar o nariz para aquilo.  
  
O menino que andava ao lado dele em listras e calças vermelhas era familiar e ele franziu a testa um pouco antes de olhar em cima para Louis e percebendo que -oh. Este homem de olhos azuis era o garoto no vídeo e... _porra_ ele era um garotão. Ele definitivamente poderia se imaginar com alguém assim, e francamente, ele não se surpreendeu por ter conseguido casar com ele.

Quando um menino com cabelos cacheados rivais do seus e profundos olhos castanhos começou a cantar, Harry cobriu a boca para impedir de rir. Caramba, era um pop estúpido e meninos bonitos pulando e cantando. Não admira que tinha tanta visualização. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando a camera cortou para ele mesmo que estava cantando obviamente com autotune porque ele não era _tão_ bom assim. Ele estava desacreditando que ali estava ele cantando em um vídeo da música que teve mais de dez milhões de visualizações, e ele não se lembrava de nada.  
  
 _Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you._

Ele reconheceu Zayn no vídeo, embora parecesse mais garoto e seu cabelo não estava tão perfeitamente arrumado. Ele estava barbeado também e ele apenas parecia muito mais jovem. O que faz sentido porque, aparentemente, este vídeo era de mais ou menos dez anos atrás.  
  
Ele não pôde deixar de notar que na maioria das vezes, ele e Louis estarvam um ao lado do outro. Se eles estavam de pé e cantando ou correndo ao longo da praia eles sempre pareciam ser mais próximos um do outro do que os outros meninos.  
  
Harry fez uma careta quando ele se viu cantando e olhando nos olhos um pouco estranho da menina, e ele olhou para Louis que estava observando com carinho

\- Eu nunca gostei de meninas - disse ele com uma pequena carranca.  
  
\- Tente dizer para nossa velha gestão - disse Louis encolhendo os ombros, apontando de volta para o vídeo. - Continue assistindo.  
  
Quando o vídeo terminou Harry apenas olhou notando que um monte de outros vídeos de música para 'One Direction' tinha aparecido.

\- Então, nós... -  ele olhou para o contador novamente e balançou a cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar que um vídeo dele e outros meninos sobre as meninas cantando e pulando em uma praia poderia ser tão popular. - Nós estávamos em uma banda? E fomos bem sucedidos?  
  
Louis bufou uma risada.

\- Você poderia dizer isso - ele disse calmamente. - Nós não somos mais uma banda, na verdade. Nós paramos um ano e meio atrás, mais ou menos. Estava ficando muito difícil para nós continuarmos a fazer música e criar Luke ao mesmo tempo.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para o notebook. Louis inclinou-se e arrastou seu dedo no mouse pad e clicou em um vídeo diferente, dessa vez chamado 'Kiss You'. Harry não se surpreendeu pelo menos parecia , de acordo com o último vídeo, que eles eram uma boyband então é claro que as suas canções seriam genéricas o suficiente para apelar para meninas adolescentes em todos os lugares.  
  
Quando a música começou Harry teve que cobrir a boca de novo, falhando na tentativa de não rir.

\- A animação deveria ser horrível? - ele perguntou, olhando para a Louis.  
  
Louis riu também e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Foi, na verdade. Você já tinha algumas tatuagens nesse, só para você saber.  
  
Harry olhou para si mesmo na tela do laptop e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Isso é um lenço no bolso blazer? - ele perguntou, reprimindo um barulho incrédulo. Ele parecia ridículo. Ele poderia facilmente reconhecer Louis no vídeo agora, dançando em um carro com o garoto loiro. Seu cabelo estava em uma espécie de topete e em uma camisa vermelha abotoada, ele parecia bom. Harry decidiu manter esse pensamento para si mesmo.  
  
Pouco antes de o refrão bater ele se viu correndo os dedos sobre os mamilos de Zayn e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Louis novamente.

\- Eu acho que nós realmente não nos importamos muito com o espaço pessoal do outro.  
  
-  Nós vivemos no bolsos de trás um do outro há anos - Louis deu de ombros. - Isso não é nada.  
  
O Harry do vídeo virou a cabeça para olhar para o Louis do vídeo enquanto ele estava cantando as linhas _And Let Me Kiss You_ e Harry tentou não corar em constrangimento. Ele nunca tinha sido particularmente sutil quando ele encontrava alguém atraente e ele ficaria surpreso se Louis não tinha notado imediatamente.  
  
Quando a cena mudou para todos eles em carros e em pé sobre pranchas de surf, Harry deixou seus olhos percorrem seu corpo. Ele parecia mais velho nesse vídeo, o cabelo um pouco menos caótico e ele podia ver as várias tatuagens espalhadas ao longo de seu ombro esquerdo e braço. Ele olhou para si mesmo, porém, franzindo a testa quando ele não podia tocar a tatuagem de bandeira em si mesmo.  
  
\- Por que eu cobrir a tatuagem com um pardal? - ele perguntou parando o vídeo.  
  
\- É uma espécie de liga com uma história bastante longa - disse Louis baixinho, os olhos caindo para pardais de Harry. - Eles deveriam ser você e eu, sabe. Aquele maior é você, esse sou eu. Você pensou que era muito inteligente quando veio com a idéia.  
  
Harry olhou para eles e sim, agora que ele estava olhando uma das aves era maior do que a outro. Ele ficou um pouco chocado que ele realmente tinha tatuado si mesmo algo que fizesse sempre lembrar outra pessoa, mas as coisas aparentemente tinha dado certo com Louis já que eles são casados com crianças. Ele não ficaria surpreso se houvesse mais tatuagens sobre Louis algum lugar outro lugar em seu corpo.  
  
\- Oh - ele disse suavemente e retomaram o vídeo. Ele notou que Louis do vídeo não tinha nenhuma tatuagem o posto que ele é agora, Harry podia ver uma bússola em seu braço e várias outras. Ele gostou do jeito que ficava contra a sua pele tanto quanto ele gostava da maneira como Louis do vídeo parecia, todo bronzeado e nu.  
  
Harry riu um pouco no final vendo o Zayn do vídeo beijar o rosto de Harry e sim, eles definitivamente tinham problemas de espaço pessoal, mas ele descobriu que não se importava. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa melosa.  
  
\- Então nós estávamos em uma banda - Harry resumiu. - E nós fomos bem sucedidos, e nos casamos e adotamos dois filhos. Isso é basicamente o que vem acontecendo nos últimos dez anos?  
  
Louis acenou com a cabeça, fechando o notebook e colocando-o em cima da mesa do café.

\- Essa é a versão diluída, sim. Eu tinha que deixar você saber porque eu vou ter que levá-lo a um especialista para ver o que está acontecendo com sua cabeça, e provavelmente vai ser paparazzi.  
  
Harry observou-o, esfregando as mãos sobre as coxas.

\- Você acha que eu bati com a cabeça ou algo assim? Peguei amnésia ou algo assim?  
  
Louis suspirou e levantou-se passando a mão pelo cabelo.

\- Eu não sei Harry, mas por qualquer motivo você não se lembra de dez anos de sua vida e isso não é exatamente normal.  
  
\- Talvez eu tenha apenas viajado 10 anos para o futuro e possuía meu futuro corpo - brincou Harry baixinho e ganhou um sorriso cansado.  
  
_-_-  
  
Harry sentou-se no consultório médico, Louis-se na cadeira ao lado dele, e apenas olhou para a parede em silêncio. Louis dissera-lhe o que esperar, que os paparazzi iriam persegui-los incansavelmente porque como ele disse, eles eram "um negócio muito grande", quando eles saem.  
  
Ele ainda estava em choque. Os homens estranhos com câmeras gritando com eles e seguindo-os de carro atéo consultório do especialista, perguntando por que eles iam lá e se o seu casamento estava desmoronando e se Harry estava indo para iniciar uma carreira solo. Louis tinha apenas murmurado para Harry  ignorá-los e tomou sua mão puxando-o pelo meio até dentro do prédio.  
  
E então ele tinha que ter todos esses testes estranhos feito que tinham tomado mais de uma hora e ele meio que queria voltar para a casa e esperar por Anne chegar lá.  
  
Louis se virou em sua cadeira, olhando para Harry com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou, torcendo os dedos distraidamente no anel de casamento na mão esquerda. - Os malditos paparazzi podem ficar muito agressivos, especialmente agora que nós não somos crianças e não estamos no centro das atenções por isso eles perseguem para conseguir alguma merda.

Harry encolheu os ombros. Tinha sido um pouco assustador sim, mas Louis o fez suportar as hordas de paparazzi sem se machucar e realmente ele estava apenas um pouco abalado. E um pouco em estado de choque que as pessoas realmente se importam tanto com sua vida, ele não era assim tão interessante.  
  
\- Eu estou bem - respondeu ele olhando para Louis e seus olhos caíram para o anel de casamento do homem. - Por que o seu anel tem OOPS nele? Por que o meu tem HI?

Louis olhou para ele por um momento e então suspirou colocando as mãos em seu colo e tirando o anel de vista.

\- As primeiras palavras que falamos um para o outro - disse ele em voz baixa. - Nós dois éramos repugnantemente sentimental com essas coisas.  
  
\- Oh - disse Harry baixinho. E isso era ... brega pra caramba e, como Louis havia dito, repugnantemente sentimental. Mas também era doce e obviamente significava algo para ele e Harry estava feliz que se ele foi jogado em um futuro sem qualquer aviso, Louis foi o cara a ser seu marido.  
  
\- Tudo bem, Tomlinson - o especialista, um velho homem com óculos e cabelos grisalhos que tinha se apresentou como o Dr. Craig, caminhou de volta para a sala. Ele sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e colocou um monte de arquivos em sua mesa. - Eu estive olhando os seus resultados.  
  
Harry acenou para ele mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção. Ele inclinou-se para Louis e sussurrou: - Tomlinson? Peguei o seu nome? - e Louis apenas bufou e lhe deu uma cotovelada.  
  
\- Não há nada de errado com seu cérebro - o Dr. Craig disse ele, franzindo a testa para Harry. - Você não parece ter amnésia ou qualquer tipo de perda de memória. É como se você nunca sequer viveu os últimos dez anos, pelo menos em termos de seu cérebro por isso não havia memórias de perder, em primeiro lugar. Mentalmente, você tem 16 anos de idade.   
  
Louis e Harry franziram a testa, Louis inclinando para a frente em sua cadeira.

\- Então, o que isso significa? Que ele não vai se lembrar de nada?  
  
\- Não há nada para se lembrar - respondeu o Dr. Craig, seu tom de voz suave. - Seu cérebro não amadureceu nesses passados dezesseis anos, as lembranças que deveriam estar lá não estão. Nos pacientes com amnésia geralmente eles estão apenas trancados e com o tempo e paciência você pode ser capaz de dispará-los, mas lá dentro fora eliminado tudo. Não há nada lá.   
  
Louis respirava pesadamente, o rosto se contorcendo em uma expressão angustiada antes de ele conseguir esconder.

\- Tudo bem, obrigado. Eu confio em você saber para manter isto em privado.  
  
\- Sim eu sei, eu vou ser o único a ver esses arquivos - respondeu o Dr. Craig batendo a pasta sobre a mesa antes de se levantar. - Eu realmente sinto muito Tomlinson, mas pelo menos o seu marido ainda é saudável. Poderia ter sido muito pior.  
  
Louis passou a mão sobre o rosto e acenou com a cabeça antes de apertar a mão do Dr. Craig e, em seguida tomando o braço de Harry.

\- Eu sei - ele disse calmamente. - Obrigado pelo seu tempo.  
  
Eles estavam fora da porta antes que Harry pudesse dizer o seu próprio agradecimento então ele apenas seguiu Louis silenciosamente. Não sabia quem era este homem, mas ele poderia dizer que Louis estava chateado e Harry não queria fazer nada para perturbá-lo ainda mais.  
  
Eles tiveram que passar novamente pelos paps e mais uma vez Louis atou os dedos juntos, como ele passou por eles. Harry pensou que era provavelmente para as câmeras, para que ninguém suspeitasse que havia algo errado por trás de portas fechadas. Mas ainda assim, confortou-o de ter alguém guiando-o em meio à multidão de homens gritando e piscando câmeras. É fundamental que ele mantivesse a calma.  
  
Ele poderia fazer muito pior do que Louis Tomlinson.

Quando eles voltaram para a casa longe de olhares indiscretos, Harry se mexeu desconfortável no corredor enquanto Louis tirava o casaco e cachecol, pendurando-os perto da porta. Ele não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer ou dizer, nem sabia se Louis o queria por perto. Ele supôs que pudesse vagar pela casa e assistir televisão ou algo assim mas parte dele queria ficar com o moreno e apenas conhecê-lo. Eles deveriam ser maridos, afinal de contas.

\- Vamos lá, então - disse Louis se arrastando para a cozinha, e Harry o seguiu não sabendo mais o que fazer. - Vou fazer um almoço já que você não comeu hoje.

\- Tudo bem - disse Harry hesitante, parando ao lado da mesa enquanto Louis foi até a geladeira. - Você precisa de alguma ajuda?

\- Eu não sou mais totalmente incompetente - disse Louis com um pequeno rolo de olho. - Eu posso fazer alguma coisa simples. Mac e queijo, ou algo assim.

Harry sorriu um pouco com isso, mesmo que ele sentisse como se fosse uma piada interna com o outro Harry. Ele sentia-se um tipo de substituído, praticamente um intruso em sua própria pele e ele meio que odiava.

\- Liam e Niall mandaram uma mensagem. - disse Louis levemente quando ele tirou uma caixa lia sobre as instruções na parte de trás. - Niall ainda está na Irlanda, com Greg, Denise e Theo, mas Liam quer vir vê-lo amanhã. Você acha que está pronto para isso?

\- Quem diabos é Liam e Niall? - Harry perguntou, perplexo.

Louis olhou para ele e um sorriso cansado puxou seus lábios.

\- Os outros dois meninos que foram colocados em um grupo com a gente.

\- Oh - disse Harry calmamente. - Qual é qual? Tem aquele loiro e o, erm, Justin Timberlake...

Louis sorriu genuinamente e como ele virou-se para derramar o Mac e queijo em uma tigela Harry somente conseguiu ouvir uma risada suave.

\- Niall é o loiro. Liam é o... annh, Justin Timberlake como você diz.

\- Bem, sim, eu acho que sim - disse Harry depois de um momento. - Contanto que ele saiba que eu não vou ter idéia alguma de quem ele é.

\- Ele sabe - disse Louis levemente, de costas para Harry. - Escute, eu sei que isso é provavelmente estressante para você e eu posso lhe dar qualquer informação que você precisa, mas ... Eu acho que seria melhor firgirmos que nada está errado para Lucas.

Harry piscou e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

\- Ele vai falar comigo sobre coisas que eu não sei sobre - ele disse calmamente. Ele queria ser capaz de conseguir apesar disso, que criança gostaria de saber que um de seus pais não se lembra dele?

\- Vou tentar interferir - disse Louis baixinho, virando-se para Harry e... Oh. Ele parecia tão triste e estressado e preocupado que Harry queria automaticamente levantar e abraçá-lo apertado. Perguntou-se brevemente se essa era a sua própria resposta ou o corpo que ele estava vivendo atualmente - Eu vou interromper, se você não sabe a resposta para alguma coisa. Apenas ... Lucas já passa por coisas demais.

Harry balançou a cabeça rapidamente, qualquer coisa para conseguir tirar o olhar afligido do rosto de Louis.

\- Sim, tudo bem, eu não vou dizer nada para ele - disse ele. - Ele está bem?

\- Sim, apenas algumas crianças na escola dando-lhe dor - Louis suspirou indo até o armário para pegar uma tigela. - Obrigado, apesar de tudo. Ele realmente precisa de um senso de normalidade em casa.

Harry acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez lentamente. Ele sempre teve momentos dificeis em sua infância. Ninguém tinha realmente entendido o garoto de cabelos encaracolados pateta que prefiro olhar para as nuvens que o jogo de futebol. Mesmo que ele não soubesse de Luke, ele ficava com medo que seu filho estivesse recebendo o mesmo tratamento que ele teve quando era criança. Não seria ter dois pais famosos para protegê-lo?

Louis pôs uma tigela na frente dele e entregou a Harry um garfo.

\- O almoço está servido - disse com um pequeno sorriso, e ele parecia um pouco menos estressado agora. Harry estava grato que Annie era apenas um bebê e não seria capaz de dizer se ele não a conhecia ou não me lembra dela. Fingir para uma criança era suficiente.

 - Obrigado - disse Harry, devolvendo o sorriso e pegando o Mac com queijo. Estava bom, tinha o gosto exatamente como ele gosta. Harry supôs que talvez Louis passou dez anos aperfeiçoando isso. - Você não vai comer?

Louis sacudiu a cabeça, encostado ao balcão de frente para ele e apenas olhando para Harry comer. Deveria ter sido assustador mas parecia aconchegante.

\- Eu já comi antes de ir te acordar, e eu realmente não estou com tanta fome.

 - Oh - disse Harry calmamente, mastigando por alguns momentos. Ele queria saber o seu passado, queria descobrir como ele tinha chegado aqui nesta casa gigante com dois filhos e um marido lindo. Com o peito clamando para conseguir uma foto dele e três ex-colegas de banda que eram supostamente seus melhores amigos. - Louis, você disse quando eu perguntei sobre os pardais que está amarrado em uma longa história. Ainda temos uma hora ou mais antes de mamãe chegar aqui ...

 - Você quer saber como ficamos juntos - Louis suspirou, afastando-se do balcão e tomando um lugar à mesa em frente a Harry. - Isso é basicamente o que nossa história é. Nós não tivemos exatamente momentos fáceis.

 Dois membros gays em uma banda que parecia para atender principalmente garotas adolescentes. Harry de repente percebeu por que os paparazzi tinham sido tão desesperados para saber mais sobre o seu casamento. Por Louis tinha dito que tinha sido um grande negócio quando eles sairam do armário. Tinho sido enorme, algo inédito.

 - Tudo bem - disse Harry depois de um momento. - Diga-me.

 - Eu vou te dar a versão diluída, eu acho - disse Louis baixinho, olhando para as mãos que estavam descansando em cima da mesa. - Eu tinha uma namorada quando eu tentei ir para o X-Factor, mas que foi apenas porque eu ainda estava no armário até mesmo para mim. Eu meio que suspeitava que eu gostava de caras, mas eu estava tão desesperado para isso não ser verdade que eu Hannah começamos a namorar. 

Harry acenou para isso. Ele entendia como se sentia ao estar com medo de que você fosse diferente. Quando Harry tinha descoberto que ele gostava de rapazes... Ele estava tão preocupado que era achava que seria apenas mais uma coisa que faria dele um alvo para a zombaria. Mas aos dezesseis anos, ele chegou a um acordo com a sua sexualidade.

\- Ela foi ótima, mas ... - Louis encolheu os ombros e suspirou. - Eu fui colocado em um grupo com você e os outros meninos e de repente não era mais suficiente. Depois que terminamos o X-Factor e as coisas ficaram enormes, eu meio que percebi que cuidei de você mais do que eu tinha cuidado das minhas amigas. Eu terminei com Hannah e um algumas semanas depois começamos a namorar. 

\- Mas nós não saimos para o público? - Harry adivinhou. Ele tinha sido dito anteriormente que eles só tinham saído há poucos anos. Se eles começaram a namorar logo após o X-Factor significava que eles tinham passado alguns anos no armário.

 - Não - disse Louis, balançando a cabeça. - Nós éramos jovens e estúpidos, e nós pensamos que seria capaz de passar por isso. Disse a nossa gestão que estávamos namorando. Disseram-nos em termos inequívocos que não estávamos autorizados a dizer a ninguém que não seja da família e os meninos, e que tínhamos que atuar. Nós não queríamos, mas eles nos disseram como sendo gay afetaria as vendas e não apenas nossas carreiras, mas também os outros meninos.

... As coisas foram bem por um tempo, mas estávamos muito afetuosos diante das câmeras. Fãs começaram a adivinhar que estávamos namorando e os rumores começaram a surgir. Nós estupidamente pensamos que se os fãs já sabiam, teríamos que sair. Ao invés disso, a gestão se assustou e me apresentou a uma menina e me disse que ela agiria como minha namorada para parar os rumores 

\- Eles o obrigaram a ter uma beard? - Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa. Ele tinha acabado de almoçar e empurrou o prato de lado e ele e Louis estavam apenas olhando um para o outro do outro lado da mesa, enquanto Louis contava a sua história. A história deles.

 - Sim - Louis suspirou. - Eleanor foi muito boa sobre isso no começo, mas depois de dois anos dessa merda nós estávamos começando a ficar com ódio um do outro. E gestão realmente reprimiu nós também. Nós não foram autorizados a sentar  ao lado do outro, fazer entrevistas juntos. Basicamente, eles queriam que os fãs pensassem que estávamos tão desgostosos sobre os rumores gays que não eram mais amigos.

\- De repente eu sou grato que eu não me lembro de nada disso - Harry brincou e ganhou um meio sorriso.

\- Nós tínhamos vivido juntos desde o X-Factor e eles não podiam forçar você a sair, mas eles nos obrigaram a agir como se você tivesse. Eles compraram uma casa que era para ser sua, mas quando as pessoas descobriram isso e perceberam que você não estava vivendo lá, você foi forçado a dizer que você estava reformando o local e vivia se hospedando na casa de amigos. Nunca na minha, é claro, porque nós deveríamos odiar o outro.

\- Isso é besteira - Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não podia acreditar que alguém arrumaria tanto problemas apenas para encobrir dois rapazes que estavam apaixonados. Foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi.

\- Eles foderam mais ainda para você - disse Louis passando a mão pelo cabelo e bagunçando o topete. - Fizeram você ser visto com um monte de aspirantes a modelos, passando a noite no hotél delas. Fez você parecer um galinha total para todo o público. Nós dois odiávamos.

Harry respirou lentamente.

\- Mas saímos, eventualmente?

Louis acenou com a cabeça e deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

\- O nosso contrato terminou e nós conversamos sobre isso com os meninos. Nós não queríamos parar de fazer música, mas não queríamos ficar no armário também. Mudamos de gestão, as pessoas de lá eram muito melhores com a gente. Nós ainda não podíamos sair juntos, mas fomos autorizados a ser vistos juntos novamente. Os rumores começaram a voar novamente, mas ninguém parecia se importar nesse momento.

…Depois de um ano ou dois as pessoas estavam finalmente começando a perder o interesse em nós. Percebemos que tínhamos talvez um ano antes de nós termos que parar de fazer música, mas eles nos disseram que se saíssemos as pessoas ganhariam interesse novamente. Então assumimos e tivemos mais alguns bons anos fazendo música, antes de finalmente decidirmos que tinha sido o suficiente.

\- Quando é que nos casamos? - Harry perguntou suavemente.

\- Nós sempre planejamos isso mesmo quando tínhamos acabado de nos juntar - disse Louis, com uma pequena auto-consciente risada. - Estávamos praticamente já casados. Nós só ficamos noivos de verdade um ano antes de sair do armário e nos casamos um ano depois.

Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente e Louis levantou-se pegando o prato de Harry e colocando-o na máquina de lavar.

\- Perdemos fãs? - Harry perguntou depois de um momento.

\- Claro que perdemos fãs - Louis respondeu virando-se para dar um sorriso. Um genuíno dessa vez. - Mas nós ganhamos alguns, também. E lá foram tantos que ficaram e nos apoiaram. Foi muito melhor do que a nossa primeira gestão dizia que seria.

Harry sorriu de volta para ele. Talvez ele não conhece essa pessoa, talvez ele não conhecia ninguém ao seu redor. Mas ele estava feliz, pelo menos, que as coisas tinham dado certo. Ficou feliz por ser este homem a olhar Harry da maneira que ele sempre quis ser olhado, essa era a melhor parte.

Ele esperava que pudesse mantê-lo dessa maneira.

_-_-

Quando Anne finalmente chegou, Harry teve que tomar alguns passos para trás em choque. Ele aceitou que estava em algum tipo de futuro, que era dez anos mais tarde e tudo. Mas ele não estava preparado para ver sua mãe parecer tão _velha_. Ele se recuperou em alguns momentos, chegando mais perto e puxando-a para fora do frio e dando um grande abraço, mas sua mente ainda estava girando quando ele enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo.

\- Como você está se sentindo? - Anne perguntou quando se afastou, e ela começou a arrumar seu cabelo da mesma forma que ela sempre fez e foi um alívio, porque ele _sabia_ disso, ele _reconheceu_ isso, ele não estava mais no escuro .

\- Tudo bem, eu acho - disse Harry lentamente, mantendo-se ainda no abraço até que ela finalmente considerou seu cabelo apresentável e recuou. - Foi meio assustador e agora começou a ser estranho, na verdade.

\- E Lou tem cuidado de você? - Anne perguntou, apesar do fato de que Louis estava em pé ao lado deles e ouvia tudo o que estavam dizendo.

\- Louis tem sido muito bom, mamãe - disse Harry com um sorriso, olhando para Louis que tinha aquele olhar apaixonado estranho no rosto. Harry ainda não conseguia superar as pessoas que ele não reconhecia olhar para ele com expressões que normalmente só a família e amigos próximos fazem.

\- Bom, muito bom - disse Anne indo até Louis e puxando-o para um abraço. - É bom ver você, querido. Como você está?

\- Ok - Louis respondeu, sua voz suave e cuidadosa. - Ele tem sido fácil de cuidar. Levei-o ao médico e ele ... Bem, basicamente ele disse que Harry nunca vai se lembrar de nada.

Anne parecia prestes a discutir, mas Louis tinha esse cansado e derrotado em seu rosto e ela rapidamente fechou a boca.

\- Tudo bem, que tal levar Harry para um tour pela casa enquanto eu começo o jantar?

\- Você não tem que- Louis começou a protestar, mas Anne acenou para ele já fazendo o seu caminho para a cozinha.

Houve uma pausa estranha e Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, lutando um pouco com a forma como seu jeans eram apertados. Ele tentou encontrar algo mais frouxo mas só teve cerca de cinco minutos antes de Louis dizer que eles precisavam sair e ele só tinha encontrado calças jeans igualmente apertadas no que ele assumiu ser o seu quarto.

\- Vamos lá, então - Louis suspirou apontando para Harry segui-lo quando ele começou a andar. Foi um passeio muito genérico, não foram os quartos Harry já tinha estado em a cozinha, sala e escritório. Havia também uma espécie de sala de música com instrumentos e um sistema de som enorme e cada álbum One Direction estava exposto, junto com dois banheiros. No andar de cima foram os quartos. Havia o quarto principal que Harry tinha acordado, e da crianças ao lado dele com berço de Annie. O quarto de Lucas no fundo do corredor ao lado dos quartos de visitas, cada um tinha um banheiro. Era tudo espaçoso e havia espaço suficiente para, pelo menos, quatro pessoas de uma vez.

Depois de Louis terminou de mostrar a casa eles acabaram na sala de música de novo e Harry começou a pegar seus álbuns, olhando para todos os diferentes nomes das músicas e pensando que ele deveria dedicar algum tempo para ouvir todas as músicas em cada álbum. Havia cartazes em todas as paredes também deles como um grupo. Em um armário ele encontrou pilhas de revistas com eles na capa e foi meio assustador ver o quão popular eles tinham sido.

\- Hey Lou? - ele perguntou, o apelido rolando fora a língua antes mesmo dele perceber o que tinha dito. Ele ouviu sua mãe dizer isso. - Qual música é sua favorita? De todas as que eu fiz?

Louis estava sentado em frente ao piano, tocando músicas aleatórias, mas ele parou e olhou para Harry quando ele tinha falado.

\- Happily - disse ele depois de um momento, o tom suave. - Você ajudou a escrever essa. Ainda não tínhamos assumido quando foi lançada.

Harry folheou seus álbuns novamente, encontrar o albúm que tinha _Happily_ nele. Ele parou em _Midnight Memories_ e colocou o CD no aparelho de som, pulando as faixas até chegar na oito e apenas deixá-lo tocar. Era uma canção otimista com letras sinceras e ele já sabia pelo primeiro refrão que ele deve ter escrito sobre Louis, mesmo que ele não entenda muito bem tudo. Ele deve ter sido absolutamente apaixonado para escrever uma música para outro garoto.

Quando ele terminou já iria retirar o CD, mas Louis se levantou do piano e parou, balançando a cabeça. Ele apertou o botão para trás e voltou na faixa sete.

\- Eu ajudei a escrever esta canção - disse ele em voz baixa. "- Bem, eu ajudei a escrever a maioria das músicas desse álbum, mas... Esta canção foi para você.

Harry verificou a parte de trás do álbum e viu que se chamava _Strong_. A música ainda era uma otimista, mas as letras definitivamente atingiram um acorde, mais sobre o amor, sobre ceder o amor. Harry pensou que ele teria sido capaz de dizer que Louis estava por trás da letra, mesmo se ele não tivesse sido avisado. Era óbvio que Louis tinha lutado com a sua sexualidade e ele mostrou na música, mas mesmo que as letras mostravam que Louis obviamente tinha ficado assustado, também mostravam como ele havia superado por amar alguém tão profundamente.

Harry teve dificuldade para convencer a sua cabeça de que "alguém" é na verdade ele.

\- Essa foi uma música muito boa -  disse ele em voz baixa, pressionando o botão para tirar o CD,uma vez que tinha terminado e coloca-lo de volta na caixa. - Eu gostei.

Louis sorriu para ele e Harry sabia que mesmo sem ouvir todas as outras canções, a _Strong_ era sua favorita de todas elas.

Enquanto Anne estava terminando o jantar Harry e Louis estavam sentados na sala de estar com o notebook. Harry tentou ajudar mas ela o tinha enxotado e disse para ele somente tentar conhecer melhor o seu passado, para que Louis pegasse o notebook de novo e eles apenas passassem por vídeos, entrevistas e música. Eles estavam pressionados um contra a lateral do corpo do outro sobrando pouco espaço entre eles, mas dividir um notebook era difícil se você não estivesse ao lado do outro.  
  
Harry descobriu que realmente não se importava.  
  
Foram interrompidos pela porta da frente sendo aberta e um alguém gritando antes da voz alta de Luke vir rasgando na sala, atirando-se no colo de Louis porque o de Harry estava ocupado pelo notebook.  
  
\- Ei, amor - Louis riu, envolvendo os braços ao redor do menino e o abraçando - Você teve um bom dia?

\- Nós fomos para o aquário e vi uma raia de cauda deste tamanho! - Lucas disse com um sorriso, estendendo as mãos tão largas quanto podia.  
  
Zayn e Perrie entrando na sala, ambos com bochechas rosadas do frio e sorrindo amplamente. Zayn estava segurando Annie e Harry fechou o notebook, colocando-o longe de seu colo. Lucas arrastou imediatamente e ele hesitou apenas um segundo antes de abraça-lo da forma que Louis tinha feito. Foi um pouco estranho porque Lucas estava pulando no joelho e balbuciando todas as suas emoções, mas era meio que fácil simplesmente sorrir, acenar e fazer um comentário vago aqui e ali. O menino não parecia suspeitar de nada.  
  
\- Como foi com ela? - Louis perguntou levantando-se e tomando Annie de Zayn. O bebê sorriu largamente quando avistou Louis e o moreno sorriu de volta para ela, dando um beijo em sua testa.  
  
 - Ela foi simplesmente perfeita - Perrie respondeu ajustando o pequeno chapéu na cabeça de Annie. - Nós tivemos um dia muito bom.  
  
\- Hey, Harry - disse Zayn se aproximando de Harry e sentando-se ao lado dele. - Como você está indo?  
  
\- Tudo bem - Harry respondeu devagar sabendo Zayn estava perguntando sobre a perda de memória, mas ele não iria dizer nada perto de Lucas que estava agarrado a camisa de Harry.  
  
\- Luke sua avó está na cozinha, se você quiser dizer Olá - Louis chamou olhando para longe de Perrie que estava segurando Annie novamente.  
  
Luke gritou e pulou do colo de Harry, correndo para a cozinha. Louis e Zayn reviraram os olhos e Louis sentou-se no braço do sofá, olhando entre Harry e Zayn.  
  
\- Então, não lembrou de nada? - Zayn perguntou levemente. Perrie olhou para eles de onde ela estava balançando Annie suavemente em seus braços.  
  
\- Não - Harry respondeu, balançando a cabeça.  
  
\- O especialista disse que não tem qualquer memórias dos últimos dez anos, para começar - Louis explicou, colocando a mão no ombro de Harry. - Se ele tivesse amnésia ou algo assim as memórias ainda estariam lá, só trancadas ou algo assim. Mas Haz simplesmente não nada. Elas se foram.

\- Então ... - Zayn olhou entre eles, franzindo a testa. - Isso significa que ele não vai se lembrar de nada?  
  
\- Não. Nenhuma coisa. -  Louis respondeu deixando sua mão cair.  
  
Perrie franziu a testa para os três antes de balançar a cabeça.

\- Vou levar Annie para ver Anne para vocês poderem conversar. - disse ela suavemente deslizando da sala.  
  
\- Isso é ... - disse Zayn olhando para Harry. - Quero dizer, os últimos dez anos foram os melhores anos de nossas vidas. Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca vai se lembrar deles.  
  
\- Está tudo bem, realmente - disse Harry com um sorriso hesitante. - Eu não posso sentir falta do que eu nunca tive, certo? É assim que diz o ditado?  
  
\- Eu não penso assim - Louis respondeu ele mas parecia tão distante, distraído.  
  
\- Bem, o que vai você fazer Harry? – Perguntou Zayn. - Você está indo morar com Anne por um tempo?

Louis virou a cabeça para olhar para Zayn e Harry apenas olhou para ambos confuso.

\- Por que eu iria morar com mamãe? - ele perguntou com uma careta.  
  
\- Bem, eu só assumi que desde que você não sabe quem o Lou ou as crianças são... mas você sabe quem ela é... - disse ele com a voz sumindo sob o olhar frio de Louis.

\- Eu não estou indo somente levantar e sair - disse Harry calmamente. - Quero dizer, eu posso ter a maturidade de um garoto de dezesseis anos, mas eu tenho filhos para pensar agora.  
  
\- Exatamente - disse Louis, o tom só um pouco sarcástico. - Nós não vamos falar para Luke sobre os problemas de memória então ele não pode ir do nada. E não há existe maneira alguma que eu possa conseguir lidar com Lucas e Annie sozinho.

\- Ok, ok - disse Zayn, erguendo as sobrancelhas e segurando suas mãos. – Entendo o ponto de vista.

A expressão de Louis suavizou um pouco e ele suspirou, esfregando as mãos sobre as coxas antes de levantar.

\- Eu vou ver como Anne e as crianças estão.  
  
Harry e Zayn assistiram ele sair antes de se entreolharem.

\- Eu gostaria que ele não tivesse que lidar com isso - disse Harry depois de um momento silencioso. Ele odiava ver como Louis o olhou, quão raro era para obter um sorriso genuíno dele. Harry sabia que Louis só queria seu marido de volta e ele se sentiu mal porque ele não podia dar isso a ele.  
  
\- Nós dois. - Zayn respondeu.  
  
_-_-  
  
Depois de assistir Anne colocar Annie e Luke na cama, Harry e Louis ficaram sem jeito na porta do quarto principal, Anne foi direto para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o monitor do bebê.  
  
 - Mãe, o que você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou com uma careta.  
  
\- Se ela acorda durante a noite eu vou ficar com ela - Anne respondeu, virando-se e se aproximando para dar a Harry um abraço e, em seguida, Louis.  
  
\- Anne, de verdade, você dirigiu todo aquele caminho até aqui... - Louis começou a protestar mas Anne levantou a mão para interromper.  
  
\- Não discuta. - disse ela com firmeza. - Louis você precisa dormir porque qualquer um com olhos pode ver que você está estressado. E Harry nunca teve experiência com bebês então ele não vai saber o que está errado se ela chorar. Agora boa noite vocês dois.

\- Boa noite, mãe - Harry e Louis disseram em voz baixa, ao mesmo tempo, e Harry olhou para o moreno com um sorriso hesitante quando Anne entrou em um dos quartos de hóspedes e fechou a porta.  
  
 - Ok, bem - disse Louis suavemente retornando o sorriso de Harry com um meio tímido. – Me deixe pegar algumas roupas e eu vou estar fora de seu caminho.  
  
Harry piscou e o viu ir até um conjunto de gavetas puxando-as para abrir.

\- Espere, você não vai dormir aqui? - ele perguntou, incrédulo.  
  
\- Você não tinha idéia de quem eu era esta manhã, eu não vou fazer você dormir na mesma cama que eu - Louis respondeu tirando um par de pijamas.  
  
\- Não! Quer dizer... eu só pensei que eu estaria tendo que ir para o quarto de hóspedes - disse Harry, sem jeito. - Faz mais sentido. Você está acostumado a dormir aqui e eu não, então ...  
  
\- Eu não quero dormir aqui se você não estiver comigo. - Louis retrucou, fechando as gavetas. Quando ele viu a expressão alarmada de Harry pareceu culpado. - Desculpe, eu só preciso dormir um pouco. Estou meio tenso agora.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem - disse Harry baixinho.  
  
Louis foi até um conjunto diferente de gavetas e abriu a segunda.

\- Aqui é onde você guarda seu pijama. Você geralmente não usa eles, mas apenas no caso de você sentir que precisa. - disse Louis, virando e dando um pequeno sorriso. - Sua escova de dentes é a laranja no banheiro, você provavelmente vai ser capaz de encontrar qualquer outra coisa que você precise. Nos vemos amanhã.  
  
\- Lou? - Harry chamou quando o moreno começou a andar até porta.  
  
Louis se virou e deu-lhe um olhar curioso.

\- O quê?

\- Eu, uhm... - Harry se mexeu nervosamente e baixou a cabeça um pouco. - Me desculpe por não conseguir me lembrar de você. Sei que deve ser meio perturbardor e tudo mais...

Quando ele olhou para cima Louis estava olhando para ele com um sorriso triste.

\- Não é culpa sua, Haz. - disse ele em voz baixa. - Durma bem.  
  
Harry não dormiu bem.  
  
_-_-  
  
Liam sempre acabava sendo uma daquelas pessoas que se preocupa por coisas pequenas. Assim que ele entrou pela porta deu a Harry um abraço e fez um milhão de perguntas sobre como ele estava se sentindo e se ele se lembrava qualquer coisa, mesmo que apenas uma pequena lembrança ou uma sensação de déjà vu. Ele tentou tratar Louis como um bebê, certificou-se que ele estava bem com o seu marido que não se lembra nada, mas Louis se estressou com ele depois de dez minutos e disse Liam para fazer alguma coisa útil e levar Lucas para tomar sorvete.  
  
Anne ainda estava com eles e que tinha dado a Harry um resumo de como sua vida tinha sido nos últimos dez anos, e Harry estava um pouco surpreso ao descobrir que ele tinha um padrasto. Louis havia lhe dito que ele se dava bem Robin então ele supôs que não era uma coisa ruim.  
  
Harry e Louis estavam sentados no berçário com Annie, Louis balançando-a na velha cadeira olhando no canto e olhando frustrado porque o bebê estava gritandoo pulmão fora em vez de ir dormir como ela deveria.  
  
\- Talvez devêssemos deixar ela ficar acordada. - disse Harry impotente, observando Louis tentar enfiar a chupeta na boca de Annie pela quinta vez só para ver ela cuspir segundos depois.  
  
\- Temos que ter uma rotina e cumpri-la - disse Louis, balançando a cabeça e suspirando. - Se eu deixar você fugir com ela, vai acontecer exatamente a mesma coisa amanhã. Ela precisa dormir.

\- Ela vai cansar de chorar, né? - Harry perguntou, observando o rosto de Annie ficar vermelho.  
  
\- Provavelmente - Louis suspirou levantando-se da cadeira e indo para Harry, que estava sentado em um sofá amarelo de pelúcia ao lado da janela. - Aqui, pegue-a. Veja se você consegue fazer ela dormir.

Harry estava um pouco hesitante, mas ele realmente amava bebês e mesmo que ela estivesse chorando, ele queria segurar Annie até agora. Louis gentilmente colocou-a nos braços, mostrando-lhe como segurá-la corretamente e depois deu um passo atrás.  
  
Annie assustou um pouco com a mudança e ela olhou para o rosto de Harry dando um suspiro profundo como se estivesse prestes a gritar novamente, mas Harry apenas sorriu e sussurrou "Olá", em voz baixa, e ela fechou a boca.  
  
\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo - Louis sussurrou, esfregando uma mão sobre os olhos. - Por que ela grita quando eu a seguro? Ela me odeia, eu juro.  
  
\- Ela não te odeia - Harry respondeu automaticamente, acariciando o seu dedo no rosto do bebê. Ela era tão pequena em comparação a ele que Harry tinha que ter certeza de ser mais gentil, porque nem sabia sua própria força neste novo corpo e ele não queria machucá-la acidentalmente.  
  
\- Ela ainda gosta de você mais do que de mim - Louis murmurou, mas ele parecia mais aliviado que ela parou de chorar do que irritado.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos de espera balançando suavemente Annie e sussurrando para ela, ela finalmente dormiu e Louis sorriu suavemente para ele.

\- Devo colocar ela no berço? - Harry perguntou em voz baixa, olhando para o bebê dormindo em seus braços.  
  
\- Sim - Louis murmurou, balançando a cabeça e ajudando Harry com o bebê ao mesmo tempo. Harry deitou gentilmente em seu berço e seu rostinho torcer, mas ela não acordou e eventualmente seus traços suavizaram. Louis colocou o pequeno rádio para ligar e se inclinou para beijar sua testa antes de agarrar o braço de Harry e puxando-lo para fora do quarto. - Ela provavelmente vai dormir por uma hora ou mais, se tivermos sorte.  
  
Harry sorriu para ele e Louis sorriu parecendo aliviado e feliz. Ele estendeu a mão para tirar um alguns cachos para fora dos olhos de Harry, mas ele congelou no meio do caminho, o sorriso desaparecendo.

\- Uhm... - disse ele sem jeito, braço caindo e o olhar feliz em seus olhos desaparecendo. - Vamos ajudar a sua mãe, então, vamos?  
  
\- Ela nos disse para ficar fora da cozinha - Harry objetou seguindo Louis que tinha se virado e começado a ir para as escadas, tentando ignorar a sensação de desapontamento em seu intestino por o moreno não ter tocado nele.  
  
\- É nossa casa, sabe? - Louis respondeu, revirando os olhos. O momento de constrangimento passou e as coisas começaram a parecer normais de novo, especialmente quando Louis lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso.  
  
\- Sim, tudo bem - disse Harry depois de um momento, quase tropeçando em si mesmo, porque ele não estava prestando atenção. - Vamos ver como ela está, então.  
  
\- Esse é o espírito - disse Louis brilhantemente, batendo-lhe nas costas e descendo as escadas.  
  
_-_-  
  
Louis disse que Harry havia confessado anteriormente que ele estava apaixonado por Louis cerca de uma semana depois de se conhecerem. Harry levou cerca de quatro dias.  
  
Não era como se ele realmente pudesse segurar. Louis era doce para ele, com um bom senso de humor e um corpo incrível. Ele sabia que não deveria estar se sentindo assim porque ele não é o Harry que Louis queria, ele é uma espécie de intruso e não é justo com o menino mais velho. Ele não pode segurar quando sentiu o início da paixão subir em cima dele, no entanto.  
  
Ele sabe que não estava conseguindo esconder isso, podia dizer pelos pequenos sorrisos que Louis dava sempre que Harry tropeçava em si mesmo para ir fazer algo por ele ou quando ele corava ao menor elogio. Louis provavelmente sabia muito bem que Harry estava gostando dele e isso é embaraçoso, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.  
  
Levou um tempo para que Harry para se acostumar com o seu papel em casa. Por mais tentador que era apenas acompanhar Louis durante todo o dia, eventualmente o menino mais velho tinha que ir fazer suas próprias coisas e Harry era deixado sozinho. Era estranho estar na casa enorme, com apenas Lucas (como Anne tinha os deixado há dois dias e Louis sempre levava Annie com ele), mas eventualmente ele se acostumou.

Ele hesitou por um momento em um dia desses e pegou o notebook que era dele e não de Louis, colocando na página do Google sem saber se ele realmente queria olhar para sua história a partir de um ponto de vista diferente. Louis tinha explicado as coisas para ele, mas Louis foi o seu marido e provavelmente tinha deixado de contar algumas coisas. Eventualmente Harry suspirou e digitou _'Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson_ ' na barra de pesquisa.  
  
Ele engoliu em seco nas multidões de resultados que apareceram e ele clicou no primeiro, aquele que proclamou “ _MEMBROS DA BOYBAND ONE DIRECTION CASAM EM CERIMÔNIA PRIVADA!”_ O artigo mais falado era sobre Louis e Harry que tinham se casado em uma cerimônia particular e incluiu algumas fotos granuladas de alguém que tinha tirado de Louis vestido em um terno correndo de um carro em um hotel. Havia também fotos dos dias depois de ambos com os anéis sentimentais “OOPS” e “HI” gravado no metal.  
  
Harry clicou fora do artigo e olhou sobre os outros resultados da pesquisa. Havia um link para uma entrevista que estava chamada de _“HARRY TOMLINSON FALA SOBRE O CASAMENTO, SOBRE TOMAR O NOME DO ATUAL MARIDO E CRIANÇAS!”_ então ele entrou e esperou pacientemente o vídeo carregar.  
  
Harry parecia feliz no vídeo, ele podia admitir isso. Descontraído e alegre ele disse ao entrevistador tudo sobre como ele estava feliz por finalmente casar com Louis e como eles sempre imaginaram que Harry levaria o sobrenome Tomlinson, em vez de o contrário ou mesmo hifenização nos nomes. Ele falou sobre como eles estavam conversando sobre obter uma barriga de aluguel ou apenas adotar, porque ambos definitivamente queriam ter filhos. Pelo menos três, ele tinha dito. Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir triste com isso, porque Louis só tinha dois filhos e a menos que Harry se lembrasse milagrosamente seu passado, ele provavelmente não teria mais nenhum.  
  
Harry finalmente mudou para imagens do google e apenas rolado através de todas as imagens. Em quase todos ele e Louis pareciam felizes juntos e muito apaixonados. Havia algumas fotos deles se beijando e fez Harry mudar desconfortavelmente por causa da sensação estranha no estômago. Ele teve que admitir que ele tinha pensado sobre como deveria ser beijar Louis, especialmente depois da quinta de manhã quando Louis cozinhando e quando Harry se aproximou ele se virou com o rosto erguido, como se estivesse esperando um beijo. Ele tinha percebido depois de alguns segundos que este garoto não era seu Harry e ele rapidamente se desculpou ("Velhos hábitos custam a morrer, desculpe Haz.") E continuou com café, mas Harry não tinha sido capaz de esquercer isso nenhuma uma vez .  
  
Harry voltou para o google e mudou de pesquisa para _“Harry e Louis Tomlinson_ ”. O primeiro artigo que apareceu foi a partir de alguns dias atrás, e o título chamou sua atenção. “Tomlinsons vistos em médico particular, uma possível doença?”  
  
O artigo incluiu fotos de sua ida para ver o especialista, e Louis parecia meio chateado em metade de todas as imagens, o próprio Harry parecia atordoado e fora de si, agarrando-se a mão Louis enquanto eles faziam o seu caminho do carro para o edifício. O artigo falava sobre como Louis tinha sido mal-humorado por alguns dias e se recusou a comentar sobre o que eles estavam fazendo no lugar do especialista. Ele também disse que Harry não tinha sido visto por um tempo e que provavelmente tinha algum tipo de doença misteriosa. O artigo encerrava falando sobre a forma como Louis possivelmente sobreviveria se algo aconteceu com seu marido e Harry bufou, clicando fora da página, com um revirar de olhos.  
  
Outra página chamou sua atenção e Harry clicou sobre ela hesitante. “LARRY STYLINSON É REAL: LOUIS E HARRY SE ASSUMEM!”. Este artigo fora feito anos atrás e falava sobre como eles saíram em uma entrevista que acabou sendo uma das entrevistas mais vistas do mundo.

_“Então, o que acontece com todas essas garotas você já namorou, Harry?”_ Questionaram _.  
  
“Eu estava realmente nunca namorei nenhuma delas. Maioria deles eram para ganhar promover álbuns, mas alguns foram para encobrir Louis e eu,”_ Harry havia respondido, parecendo um pouco triste com o pensamento.  
  
 _“E Eleanor?”_ o entrevistador perguntou hesitante. Se Harry bem sabia, Eleanor não é um assunto que ele gostava muito.

_"Ela era apenas para encobrir a sexualidade Louis. Ele tinha mais especulação sobre ser gay do que eu, por isso fez mais sentido para ele ter uma beard”_ Harry respondera.  
 _  
_\- O que você está olhando, papai?  
  
Harry saltou e fechou o notebook, olhando com os olhos arregalados para Lucas parado na porta da sala de estar.

\- Nada - ele respondeu rapidamente, deslizando o notebook para o lado. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim - disse Lucas, olhando com curiosidade para o laptop antes de encolher e pulando para cima do sofá ao lado dele. - Eu queria saber se poderíamos por favor assistir a um filme juntos?  
  
Harry piscou, e ele nunca tinha conhecido uma criança tão educada antes. Louis disse que Luke tendera a parecer com Harry ("Graças a Deus, se ele tivesse escolhido parecer comigo estaríamos recebendo tantas reclamações da escola."), E ele se sentiu um pouco lisonjeado, mas principalmente surpreso.

\- Uh, sim, com certeza - disse ele com um sorriso. - Você escolhe um e a gente pode assistir juntos.

Lucas sorriu e correu para um dos armários abaixo da televisão e abriu-os. Haviam tantos DVDs alinhados que Harry não sabia como ele conseguia escolher mas eventualmente o menino colocou em As Crônicas de Nárnia e depois se acomodou ao lado de Harry no sofá.  
  
O filme foi realmente muito interessante, considerando Harry nunca tinha visto ou não se lembrava de vê-lo, então ele mal notou quando Luke adormeceu em cima dele. Ele simplesmente colocou um braço ao redor do menino e ficou observando, só voltando a prestar atenção quando percebeu que Louis estava parado na porta olhando para ele.

\- Ele está dormindo? - Louis perguntou baixinho balançando a cabeça em direção a Lucas. Ele tinha Annie em seus braços, mas ela estava quietinha e tranquilo chupando chupeta e descansando a cabeça no ombro de Louis.

\- Sim, eu acho que ele estava cansado de hoje de manhã - Harry respondeu com um sorriso olhando para o menino enrolado em seu lado. Eles haviam saído, todos os quatro, para fazer  homens de neve e tinha sido a primeira vez que Harry se sentiu como parte da família desde que ele tinha acordado aqui. - Devo colocá-lo na cama?

Louis olhou para Lucas pensativo antes de sorrir e encolher os ombros.

\- Deve. - disse ele com uma risada. - Eu estava pensando em assar alguns biscoitos de Natal de qualquer maneira, e vai ser mais fácil se ele não estiver aqui tentando comer toda a massa.

\- Você estava pensando em fazer biscoitos? - Harry brincou com um sorriso pegando delicadamente Lucas em seus braços para que ele pudesse levá-lo para a cama. Tinha aprendido anteriormente que Louis mal podia cozinhar, só sabendo refeições simples e geralmente era Harry que fazia o almoço e jantar.

\- Ok, talvez eu estivesse pensando em segurar Annie e ficar olhando enquanto você cozinha - disse Louis com um sorriso e Harry riu suavemente para ele antes de passar para ir lá em cima.

Lucas mexeu um pouco quando Harry colocou-o em sua cama mas tudo o que ele fez foi chegar e pegar em um punhado de cachos de Harry, murmurando.

\- Eu te amo, papai - antes de se virar e voltar a dormir.

Harry mordeu o lábio quando ele puxou as cobertas sobre Lucas. Ele sempre quis se casar e ter as crianças e ele quase literalmente foi jogado nessa situação, mas ele ainda se sentia culpado. Ele não era o pai desta criança, apesar do que Luke pensa. E Harry poderia continuar a desempenhar o papel, mas o fato da questão era que ele era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos com medo fingindo ser o marido de um cantor famoso e pai de dois filhos.

Quando ele voltou lá embaixo estava muito mais tranqüilo do que tinha sido antes e Louis estava tirando o casaco de Annie antes de coloca-la em seu quadril.

\- O que há de errado? - ele perguntou dando a Harry um olhar preocupado.

Harry encolheu os ombros abrindo a geladeira e pegando os ingredientes que ele precisa para os cookies e tentando não notar a forma como Annie estava se contorcendo nos braços de Louis e estendendo a mão para Harry.

\- Sério, qual o problema? - Louis pressionou.

\- Eu só-  Harry fechou a porta da geladeira e suspirou, pressionando a testa contra o metal prata brilhante. - Eu me sinto mal, sabe? Porque eu não posso ser quem você quer que eu seja e você está meio que amarrado comigo, e eu continuo a pensar que talvez eu deveria ter voltado com a minha mãe porque esta apenas fazendo as coisas mais estressantes para você-

Louis bateu a mão no balcão fazendo Harry fechar os olhos e Annie soltar um gemido assustado.

\- Porra. - o moreno murmurou, entregando-a para Harry para que ela se acalmasse em seus braços. - Desculpe mas Harry sério, eu não quero que você saia, ta bem? Você pode não se lembrar de nós mas você ainda é o Harry, apenas ... a versão de dezesseis anos dele em vez da versão de vinte e seus. E eu amo as duas versões, tá ok?

Harry mordeu o lábio sentindo Annie apertar um pouco e ele soltou-a gentilmente em seus braços.

\- Você ainda está ... Você ainda me ama? - ele perguntou suavemente.

\- Eu seria um marido lixoso se eu não amasse. -  Louis respondeu sem constrangimento mas sua expressão era grave e intensa.

\- Oh - Harry sussurrou olhando para baixo, para Annie. Ele não sabia o que fazer agora, não tinha certeza de como agir.

\- Pensando bem, eu vou levar a senhorita Annie aqui para uma caminhada, ela tá meio inquieta...- disse Louis baixinho levando o bebê dos braços de Harry e dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. - Você pode ... ter algum tempo para si mesmo.

Louis levou Annie e deixou Harry encostado no balcão, tentando não pensar sobre a maneira como os dedos de Louis sentiram escovando-se contra os seus braços quando ele tinha levado o bebê.

_-_-

Zayn e Perrie voltaram no fim de semana para levar as crianças novamente e Harry se inclinou para Louis que estava empacotando Annie em seu pequenino casaco.

\- Por que eles estão sempre pedindo para levá-los? - ele perguntou baixinho escovando os cabelos pretos e lisos de Annie de seus olhos.

\- Pezz não pode engravidar - disse Louis com um pequeno suspiro cuidando do último botão antes de acariciar a barriga de Annie e pegá-la novamente.

\- Oh, sério? - Harry disse calmamente. Pensou em como Perrie era carinhosa com as crianças e como ela quase derrete cada vez que Annie para ela. Parecia cruel deixar uma mulher que claramente amava as crianças incapazes de tê-los. - Isso é horrível. Eles já pensaram em adoção?

\- A família de Zayn é um pouco radical sobre isso - Louis respondeu entregando Annie para Harry que a levou automaticamente. Depois de mais de uma semana com Louis e as crianças, ele estava começando a se acostumar a jogar o papel de marido e pai. - Eu acho que eles estão levando estes dois pra que possam ver se realmente querem crianças antes de desafiarem os avós de Zee.

\- Parece complicado - Harry murmurou beijando Annie na testa e sorrindo quando ela tentava murmurar algo.

_-_-

\- Aqui, deixa eu ver. - Louis foi soltando risadinhas enquanto puxava o notebook de Harry e rapidamente digitava “ _the adventurous adventures of one direction_ ” na barra de pesquisa do youtube. Harry estava encantando com a risada de Louis e a maneira como ele curvou o corpo perto do dele, de modo que ele estava rindo baixinho também mesmo sem saber porquê.

Eles beberam um pouco de vinho com o jantar porque Harry tinha admitido nunca ter tentado isso antes (que ele podia se lembrar, de qualquer forma) e porque as crianças estavam com Zayn e Perrie então a noite era só deles. Louis tinha bebido muito mais do que Harry mas ele não parecia embriagado, somente as bochechas coradas enquanto começava a reproduzir o vídeo e ria contra parte de trás de sua mão.

As versões deles em desenhos animados eram hilarias, Harry admitiu. E mesmo sendo um desenho animado que tinha saído antes de ele e Louis se assumirem, ainda era evidente seus personagens tinham mais química do que os outros três rapazes. Havia mais três vídeos da série 'AAoOD', e o último tinha sido feito depois que eles se assumirem para incluir seu relacionamento.

\- Nós brigávamos? - Harry perguntou um tempo depois enquanto o notebook estava na mesa de café e tocava música em um volume baixo. Louis ainda estava enrolado em seu lado e Harry passou um braço hesitante em torno dele e foi um pouco estranho, mas principalmente _quente_ e _certo_.

\- Hmm? - Louis olhou para cima de onde ele estava olhando para o seu copo de vinho.

\- Você e eu... - disse Harry e logo rompeu em risos porque Louis tinha bufado. Right Now que era uma de suas músicas no terceiro álbum começara a tocar. - Quero dizer, porra... Alguma vez nós brigamos? Como casais brigam, sabe?

Louis soltou uma gargalhada e teve que esconder o rosto no ombro de Harry por alguns momentos. Louis era muito mais inclinado a toques depois de beber e Harry teve a sensação de que era porque o homem mais velho sente falta da intimidade física que eles devem ter tido. Ele tinha visto por alguns vídeos que ele e Louis eram um casal muito próximo e que gostavam de se tocar, e ter que parar de repente deve ter sido difícil para Louis.

\- Haz, você não falou comigo por quase uma semana quando eu me recusei a deixar mudar o nome de Annie para Darcy - Louis finalmente disse afastando do ombro de Harry. Suas bochechas estavam em um rosa brilhante e seus olhos estavam marejados de tanto rir e Harry nunca quis beijá-lo tanto quanto agora.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, a atmosfera do quarto ficando pesada como a respiração de Harry e seus olhos cintilaram até lábios Louis. O moreno lambeu eles, provavelmente inconscientemente, e mudou um pouco em seu lugar.

\- Sempre quis chamar minha primeira filha de Darcy - disse ele distraído, não desviando o olhar dos lábios de Louis.

\- Ela já tinha um nome quando nos apaixonamos por ela - Louis respondeu suavemente, parecendo tão distraído quanto Harry.

\- Então... nós ... nós nos beijávamos muito? - Harry perguntou um pouco hesitante, sem saber se ele estava atravessando a linha.

Louis assustou um pouco com isso e seus olhos voaram ao encontro de Harry, azul alargando um pouco.

\- Você sabe que eu continuo repetindo em minha mente que você tem dezesseis anos - ele sussurrou. - Mentalmente você tem dezesseis anos. Isso é tão jovem, Haz. Você é tão inocente.

\- Nenhum garoto de dezesseis anos é inocente-  disse Harry tentando não sorrir.

\- Você era. - Louis murmurou e Harry de repente percebeu que os dedos da mão livre do moreno foram traçando padrões ao longo da parte de trás do braço. - Mas ... porra, mesmo assim você era tão maduro. Você sabia o que estava acontecendo entre nós e você não me empurrou enquanto eu tentava descobrir as coisas com Hannah e eu só ...

\- Sim? - Harry sussurrou.

Olhos de Louis focaram para baixo, para os lábios de Harry e depois volta para cima novamente.

\- Eu, uhm, eu devia...- Seu celular tocando o interrompeu e ele parecia quase aliviado quando se esforçou para tirá-lo do bolso da calça jeans apertada. - Eu realmente devo atender... Olá?

Harry estava perto o suficiente para ouvir a voz de Zayn na outra linha perfeitamente.

_"Louis, oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito"_ ele estava balbuciando alto e Harry podia ouvir distante Lucas chorando ao fundo. _"Eu sinto muito, você não nos disse, nós não sabíamos!"_

\- O quê? - Louis sentou-se, a mão livre direto agarrando o braço de Harry com força enquanto franzia a testa. - Zayn acalme-se! Você não sabia do que?

_"Nós esmagamos um pouco de abacaxi para dar a Annie e ela começou a ficar inchadinha!"_ Zayn estava quase gritando e outra voz no fundo o acalmou. _"Ela parou de respirar e não sabíamos o que fazer"_

\- Oh meu Deus, ela es- Louis começou, a voz em pânico.

_"Ela está viva, trouxemos ela para o hospital e eles disseram que ela teve uma reação alérgica"_ Zayn assegurou-lhes Louis e Harry cairam no alívio. _"Eles estão dizendo que ela vai ficar bem mas precisam de você aqui porque você é o responsável legal. Eles querem que ela fique durante a noite também._

\- Sim, sim, tudo bem - disse Louis, passando a mão pelo cabelo e olhando mais estressado e cansado do que Harry jamais o vira. Uma vez que ele tinha conseguido os detalhes sobre qual ala Annie estava, ele desligou e virou para Harry. -  Você não tem que vir, parece que eles só precisam de um de nós e realmente deve ser eu.

Harry balançou a cabeça puxando Louis para um abraço apertado e o moreno derreteu instantaneamente.

\- Eu não vou deixar você ir sem mim - disse ele sobre o cabelo do menino mais velho, e Louis soltou um som suave de alívio. Tinha sido óbvio só a partir de sua expressão que ele não queria ir sozinho. Harry não podia esperar em casa de qualquer maneira, Annie tinha o encantado completamente no tempo que tinha passado com ela e ele precisava de verificar se ela estava bem.

\- O que acontece com o Luke?

\- Zayn e Perrie vão trazê-lo aqui e ficar com ele até que voltemos. - Louis respondeu com o rosto colado no pescoço de Harry. Ele estava agarrado como se nunca tivesse outra chance para abraçar Harry se o deixasse ir, e talvez ele realmente pensasse isso. Esta foi a primeira vez que ele realmente o abraçou depois de tudo, uma vez que Harry tinha acordado naquele primeiro dia desorientado e confuso.

\- Você está bem para dirigir? - Harry perguntou suavemente. Ele sabia que Louis tava um pouco tonto enquanto Harry estava quase sóbrio, ele nunca aprendeu a dirigir de modo que ele não poderia levá-los, de qualquer forma.

\- Sim, eu tô de boa. - Disse Louis, finalmente deixando ir e esfregando uma mão cansada sobre o rosto. - Quando te dizem que a sua filha está no hospital você tende a ficar mais sóbrio.

\- Você fica aqui e eu vou pegar umas coisas antes de ir - disse Harry suavemente, dando um tapinha no ombro de Louis.

\- Harry nós devemos ir agora, não temos tempo.

\- Louis, ela ainda vai estar lá mesmo que a gente se atrase dez minutos - Harry balançou a cabeça. - Precisamos de coisas se vamos ficar durante a noite. E eu acho que ela ficaria mais confortável se nós trouxemos seu cobertor favorito de qualquer maneira.

Louis olhou para ele por um longo momento e por um segundo Harry pensou que ele ia começar a chorar, mas o garoto fez um barulho sufocado antes de puxar seu cabelo e balançar a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, merda, tudo bem - ele gaguejou. - Sim, ela gostaria. Obrigado, Haz.

Harry começou a caminhar para fora da sala para ir lá em cima, mas ele olhou por cima do ombro pouco antes de sair. Louis ainda estava sentado no sofá mas agora ele estava olhando para o antebraço e passando os dedos sobre a tatuagem de bússola.

Harry pressionou sua palma contra o navio em seu bíceps quase instintivamente ao sair da sala.

_-_-

Mesmo que Harry tivesse a maturidade de um garoto 16 anos de idade, foi ele quem acabou sendo a única alma sensata naquela noite. Louis parecia determinado a nunca deixar de cabeceira de Annie e nem dormir, e Harry teve que convencê-lo a tomar um café e sentar em uma cadeira mais confortável. Depois que o inchaço ao redor da boca e da garganta de Annie diminuiu, ela começou a gritar a garganta fora e Louis estava quase histérico porque os enfermeiros não o deixavam abraçá-la.

\- Ela vai se acalmar se eu segurá-la - ele gritou, empurrando-se contra os braços de Harry e tentando chegar a Annie. - Olhe para ela! Ela está confusa! Ela só quer seus pais!

\- Eu sinto muito, Tomlinson, mas é para sua própria segurança, temos de deixá-la na cama agora - a enfermeira tentou.

\- Não me venha com essa besteira! Ela está perfeitamente bem! - Louis gritou com ela e a mulher parecia um pouco alarmada.

\- Lou - Harry murmurou. Ele tinha um braço ao redor da cintura do homem menor para impedi-lo de saltar ao lado de Annie e pegá-la e o garoto estava pressionado contra seu peito. - Lou, você não quer machucar ela sem querer. Eu sei que você quer segurá-la, mas é melhor para ela que você não o faça.

\- Seus gritos estão provavelmente assustando ela. - Acrescentou a enfermeira e Louis enviou-lhe um olhar gelado.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou pega-la - ele cuspiu. - Pode me deixar ter um tempo com ela, por favor.

A enfermeira hesitou olhando duvidosa que Louis não iria realmente tentar pega-la e Harry lhe deu um sorriso cansado.

\- Eu fico... - ele disse calmamente. - Eu vou ter certeza que ele não vai fazer nada.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e saiu, olhando para Annie de passae pela porta. Louis caiu contra o peito de Harry antes de empurrá-lo para longe e ir para Annie, pegando sua pequena mão e segurando-a na sua.

\- Boa maneira de estar do meu lado, Harry - Louis virou-se para ele, esforçando-se para ser ouvido sobre o choro de Annie - Eu sei que você não se lembra de mim, mas não é como se ela não fosse a sua filha também, nem nada.

\- Louis, eu estou do lado de Annie - Harry suspirou, aproximando-se e afastando o cabelo da testa da menina. - Se eles pensam que pode machucá-la se você pegar então não vamos fazer.

\- Ela está com dor e com medo e ela só quer um abraço - disse Louis cansado, parecendo à beira das lágrimas. - Porra, por que não posso apenas confortar minha própria filha?

Harry suspirou de novo envolvendo seus braços em volta de Louis e puxando o homem em seu peito. Parecia a coisa certa a fazer já que o moreno parecia à beira de um colapso e Harry estava quase bem, só um pouco cansado e preocupado.

\- Ela vai ficar bem, Lou - disse ele no cabelo de Louis. - Ela provavelmente não está com medo, apenas triste por não estar no berço.

Louis fez um som metade de um riso abafado e metade um soluço no peito de Harry e se agarrou a ele com força, em silêncio por vários minutos antes de finalmente falar de novo.

\- Eu só quero tudo de volta do jeito que era - disse ele, a voz quebrando em lágrimas.

\- Eu sei - Harry murmurou fechando os olhos e mantendo o corpo de Louis firmemente ao dele. - Sinto muito. Sinto muito.

A única resposta que recebeu foi os ombros de Louis começando a tremer.

_-_-

Eles levaram Annie para casa no dia seguinte e Louis recusou-se a soltar a garotinha desde que as enfermeiras disseram que ele podia pegá-la novamente. Ele a embalou contra seu peito minutos depois de sair do carro e deixou Harry para trancar as portas.

Lucas correu para as pernas de Harry assim que ele entrou, os olhos arregalados e assustados e Harry o pegou e o colocou em seu quadril, esfregando as costas para acalmá-lo.

\- Sua irmã está melhor agora - ele assegurou-lhe e Lucas parecia aliviado.

Zayn e Perrie sairam da sala e os olhos de Perrie ficaram marejados ao ver Annie dormindo tranquilamente nos braços de Louis.

\- Harry, Lou, eu sinto muito, eu não sabia.

\- Pez, está tudo bem - disse Louis, cansado. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob seus olhos porque ele não tinha sido capaz de conseguir dormir e Harry estava planejando forçar o homem a ir para a cama mais cedo. Ele provavelmente teria que mover o berço de Annie para o quarto que Louis estava usando para que ele pudesse estar perto dela. - Nós também não sabíamos. Não é culpa sua.

Zayn passou um braço em torno da cintura de Perrie e seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se tivesse chorado a noite toda. Harry não conhecia ela, mas ele teve a sensação de que ela tinha feito exatamente isso mesmo.

\- Obrigado por cuidar de Lucas - disse Harry com um sorriso, colocando uma mão nas costas de Louis. - Vocês sâo bem-vindos pra ficar o quanto quiserem mas Louis aqui precisa dormir.

Louis parecia prestes a discutir, mas quando ele abriu a boca tudo o que saiu foi um bocejo. Ele caiu contra o toque de Harry e apenas balançou a cabeça, pressionando sua bochecha no cabelo de Annie.

\- Nah, devemos ir - disse Zayn tranquilamente polegar esfregando em círculos no quadril de Perrie. - Pez e eu não dormimos muito e devemos encontrar com Jesy para o almoço de amanhã por isso precisamos descansar também.

Harry não tinha idéia de quem era Jesy mesmo que tendo a sensação de que ele deveria. Ele apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça dando um passo de lado de Zayn e Perrie indo para a porta.

\- Nos vemos mais tarde - Zayn disse e Perrie acrescentou:

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo.

\- É sério, não é sua culpa - Harry disse para eles e acenou antes deles entrarem em seu carro e irem para a rua.

Harry suspirou e fechou a porta, achando que tranca-la é uma boa medida porque ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele poderia ficar com Lucas antes de acabar caindo no sono também. Ele tinha dormido algumas horas na cadeira do hospital desconfortável, mas ele ainda se sentia como se não tivesse dormido nada.

\- Vamos lá, hora de dormir - disse ele em voz baixa.

\- Você pode trazer o berço do Annie para meu quarto? - Louis perguntou num sussurro rouco. - Não quero dormir sem ela.

\- Sim, eu estava pensando em fazer isso de qualquer maneira - disse Harry baixinho. Ele ficou com uma sensação estranha em seu estômago, o mesmo tipo que ele tivera quando Liam se referiu a ele e Louis como almas gêmeas. Dizendo que eles tinham uma ligação e tudo isso. Momentos como estes que o fazem acreditar.

Louis deu um sorriso agradecido antes de subir as escadas lentamente com Annie em seus braços. Harry olhou para Lucas que estava esfregando os olhos e ele ficou aliviado ao ver o menino parecia cansado. Se Lucas dormisse Harry poderia dormir um pouco também.

\- Que tal você escolher um filme e quando eu voltar nós vamos assistimos juntos? -Harry perguntou porque assistir a um filme era a melhor maneira de conseguir fazer Lucas dormir ao invés de apenas mandá-lo para a cama.

\- Tudo bem, papai - disse Lucas em silêncio colocando os pés no chão antes de marchar para a sala de estar. Harry sorriu suavemente e balançou a cabeça, virando-se para acompanhar Louis e Annie nas escadas.

Ele estava realmente começando a sentir mais velho do que 16 anos.

_-_-

Um mês mais tarde e já era dezembro e Louis estava ainda mais estressado tentando resolver as coisas para o Natal. Tanto Anne e Jay (mãe de Louis, Harry tinha aprendido) queriam eles para o Natal, mas Jay agora vivia tão longe de Holmes Chapel que eles não foram capazes de ter um Natal em família comum como tiveram feito anos antes.

Eventualmente, eles se estabeleceram em passar o aniversário de Louis e o Natal com Jay e depois passar uma semana inteira com Anne para compensar por não ter passado o feriado com ela. Lucas estava animado para ver suas duas avós novamente e Annie ainda era muito jovem para entender qualquer coisa, tudo o que ela sabia era que seu Papa estava muito ocupado.

Harry conheceu Jay uma vez e ela parecia legal o suficiente. Aparentemente, ela e Anne eram amigas íntimos e tinham sido desde que Harry e Louis se encontraram, e ele estava feliz pelo menos, que sua mãe tinha uma boa amiga. A casa de Jay era quase seis horas de viagem e Louis teve que dirigir tudo sozinho porque Harry não sabia dirigir.

Annie só ficara quietinha em sua cadeirinha por duas horas e Lucas mal conseguia ficar parado. Ele tinha um pequeno jogo portátil que Harry não reconheceu mas o manteve ocupado por algum tempo antes dele rapidamente perder o interesse. Harry acabou tendo que se mudar para sentar-se na parte de trás com eles tentando manter Annie tranquila e divertir Lucas, ao mesmo tempo dando Louis um pouco de paz.

Ainda era estranho estar com eles, mas ele já havia se acostumado a ele. Ele havia começado a se acostumar a referir-se às crianças como seus próprios filhos mas ainda não tinha acostumado a chamar Louis de marido (ele cora e gagueja um pouco toda maldita vez), mas coisas tinham começado a parecer mais natural. Harry ainda queria beijá-lo o tempo todo, mas Louis estava sempre estressado e ocupado, e parecia um pouco cauteloso sobre isso de qualquer maneira. Harry não o culpava, ele era apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos vestindo a pele de seu marido afinal de contas.

Quando finalmente chegou na casa de Jay, todos os irmãos de Louis já estavam lá. Harry tinha sido informado que haviam seis deles (não incluindo sua meia-irmã Geórgia) cinco delas eram meninas, e um irmão. Dois pares de gêmeos parecia um pouco demais, mas Jay parecia cuidar bem disso.

As meninas mais velhas (Charlotte, Felicite, Daisy e Phoebe) foram todas informadas sobre o estado da memória de Harry. Os mais novos dos gêmeos (Ernest e Doris) não tinham idade o suficiente para saber ainda no entanto, e Ernest provavelmente contaria para Lucas já que eles estariam juntos por todos os lugares então era melhor que eles não soubessem. Harry não gostava de fingir, mas ele tinha ganhado bastante prática e estava bem mais fácil agora.

Lucas correu para dentro de casa assim que Harry desafivelou seu cinto de segurança e ele riu enquanto tirava Annie da cadeirinha. Louis parecia cansado quando saiu do banco do motorista e Harry apertou a mão em suas costas. Pequenos toques como esses haviam se tornado uma coisa entre eles agora, porque Harry sabia que Louis precisava dele e ele mesmo meio que de ansiava por conta de sua paixão infantil.

\- Sua família e eu vamos cuidar das crianças, se você quiser descansar - ele disse suavemente enquanto Annie estendia a mão e puxava seu cabelo.

\- Eu acho que estou bem - disse Louis balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. - Mas seria bom relaxar no sofá com as meninas, se você pode olhar Annie então eu não tenho que me preocupar com ela.

\- Sim, claro - Harry sorriu para ele e houve um breve momento antes de Louis se virar e trancar o carro para eles poderem entrar. Harry estava acostumado a ter uma família pequena, apenas sua mãe e irmã, então foi um pouco estranho ter tanta gente na casa. Lucas já estava na sala de estar jogando com carros monstros de brinquedos com Ernest que estava orgulhosamente mostrando a ele como se fazer "direito".

Jay saiu de uma sala diferente e deu um abraço em Louis antes de levar ele para o sofá para sentar e descansar. Ela abraçou Harry também e prontamente tirou Annie de seu colo enquanto as irmãs de Louis o puxavam para fora para conversar.

\- Então você não se lembra de nada? - Daisy perguntou inclinando-se para a frente com os olhos arregalados. Ela tinha delineador grosso e marrom e merchas avermelhadas pelo cabelo. Phoebe, em comparação, mal tinha qualquer maquiagem e seu cabelo castanho natural. Harry pensou que elas poderiam ter feito isso de propósito para ser mais fácil de diferenciá-las.

\- Nenhuma coisa. - Harry confirmou, olhando para trás através da porta de correr aberta para verificar em Annie. Jay a tinha no colo enquanto ela conversava com Louis no sofá e Doris estava se aconchegando no lado de Louis. A visão fez Harry sorrir antes de ele se virar para as outras meninas.

\- Parece que você ainda tem uma paixãozinha por ele, mesmo que você não se lembre. - disse Lottie maliciosamente seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

As bochechas de Harry arderam e todas as meninas começaram a rir dele. Felicite deu um tapa no braço de sua irmã e revirou os olhos, fazendo uma tentativa de defender Harry.

\- Hey deixem ele! É claro que ele ainda gosta de Louis. Não são memória que os tornam apaixonados um pelo outro.

\- Ele tem sido legal comigo. - disse Harry calmamente. Louis tinha feito o seu melhor para que Harry se sinta em casa. Ele havia tentado também porque ele amava as crianças ate a morte e ele realmente gosta de Louis. Mais do que ele provavelmente deveria.

\- Vocês dois vão ficar juntos? - Perguntou Phoebe. - Bem, eu quero dizer que vocês dois são casados e tudo, mas eu suponho que vocês estejam fazendo uma pausa por causa de toda essa coisa de memória. Mas, tipo, você vai parar com isso? É óbvio que vocês dois ainda se amam e você está aqui a vinte minutos.

\- Eu não acho que...- Harry fez uma pausa e sacudiu a cabeça tentando reunir seus pensamentos em uma frase coerente. - Eu sou apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos. Eu pareço mais velho, mas eu não sou. Louis diz para mim várias vezes que eu sou apenas uma criança, ele provavelmente não quer se envolver com isso.

\- Ele se envolveu com um garoto de 16 anos de idade há dez anos - disse Daisy com um encolher de ombros. - Você é casado e com filhos, eu tenho certeza que o fato de que você está mentalmente mais jovem do que ele por 10 anos não vai significar muita coisa.

\- Oh, ele está ficando desconfortável -disse Lottie revirando os olhos para suas irmãs. - Parem de interrogá-lo por um tempo. Vou ver o jantar.

Felicite e as gêmeas deram de ombros e se inclinaram para trás, facilmente achando um tópico diferente de conversa e Harry se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Ele estava certo sobre sua paixão ser óbvia, mas ele não esperava as irmãs de Louis serem capaz de perceber isso tão rápido. Ainda assim parecia tudo bem e Harry estava se sentindo confortável.

O jantar foi barulhente, com quatro crianças pequenos, para não falar de Daisy e Phoebe que eram adolescentes propensas a mudanças de humor. Louis permitiu Jay passar mais tempo com Annie e ela estava segurando o bebê no colo enquanto comia e às vezes dava um pouco de purê de batatas que acabava ficando mais na camisa de Annie do que na boca.

Ainda assim, Harry se divertiu. As meninas o aceitaram com facilidade e colocavam-no em suas conversas e depois de alguns momentos conseguiram evitar tópicos sobre o passado que Harry não sabia nada sobre. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Louis à mesa e de vez em quando eles pegavam os olhos um do outro e sorriam um para o outro e isso era bom. Harry sentiu como se pudesse inclinar para a frente e beijar Louis quando quisesse, ele realmente se sentiu como parte da família.

Após o jantar, Harry saiu para assistir Ernest, Doris e Lucas construir homens de neve enquanto Louis ficava com suas irmãs. Quando começou a ficar muito frio Harry trouxe as crianças para dentro e ajudou Louis a colocar Annie em um berço velho que Jay tinha mantido de quando Doris era bebê. A hora de dormir estava sendo estranha, para dizer no mínimo.

Lottie e Fizzy não iriam ficar em casa, iriam voltar na parte da manhã. As gemêas mais velhas estavam indo para o quarto das irmãs. Luke ia dormir com Doris e Ernest e havia apenas um quarto vago deixado para Harry, Louis e Annie.

Isso não teria sido um problema antes considerando que Harry e Louis eram casados, mas agora que Harry tinha perdido sua memória suas interações eram tensos como na hora em que Harry colocou Annie no berço e Louis se inclinou para beijar sua testa.

\- Certo - disse Louis passando os dedos nos cabelos e olhando para a cama de casal no meio do quarto que eles iriam dividir.

\- Está tudo bem, Lou - disse Harry baixinho. - Eu posso dormir no sofá. Eu não quero fazer as coisas difíceis.

\- Não vai ser difícil - disse Louis, a voz quase um sussurro. - Quero dizer, é apenas dormir certo? Só isso. Além do mais, Luke e os gêmeos mais novos vão perguntar por que você está no sofá e não comigo.

Harry passou a mão pelos seus cachos sabendo que ele estava certo. Ele só realmente esperava que seu corpo não o traísse com uma ereção ou algo igualmente embaraçoso enquanto eles estavam deitados um ao lado do outro.

-Tudo bem - disse ele em voz baixa. - Ok, sim.

Eles se revezaram no banheiro, mudaram as roupas para um pijama e escovaram os dentes. Quando Harry saiu do banheiro em um sweater com a boca com gosto de hortelã, Louis já estava sentado na cama e mexia telefone. Harry apagou a luz e deslizou na cama ao lado dele tomando cuidado para não deitar muito perto.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou em voz baixa, a luz do telefone iluminando o rosto de Lou.

\- Mexendo no Twitter - Louis respondeu lançando um olhar e sorrindo um pouco. Ele estava usando óculos e Harry podia ver uma forte semelhança com o jovem Louis nos vídeos que tinha visto quando o moreno estava assim.

\- Oh - disse Harry baixinho. - Eu não estive no Twitter desde que acordei com você. As pessoas estão se perguntando por que eu não estou twettando?

Louis sacudiu a cabeça e desviou da tela do telefone.

\- Eu sei a senha eu entro em sua conta pra tweetar umas coisas de vez em quando, só para impedir as pessoas de ficarem preocupadas.

\- Ah - Harry murmurou. Louis passou mais alguns momentos em seu telefone antes de desligá-lo e colocar na mesa de cabeceira. Harry podia ouvi-lo se movendo e tirando os óculos bem como ele sentiu o menor deitado e puxando as cobertas sobre ele.

\- Boa noite, Harry - Louis sussurrou no escuro mais perto do que ele esperava.

\- Boa noite, Lou - Harry respondeu suavemente desejando que ele pudesse violar a pequena divisão entre eles e envolver seus braços em torno de Louis.

Ele apesar disso manteve-se em seu lado da cama.

Ele não estava em seu lado da cama quando acordou. Ele foi tirado de seu sono por uma voz envergonhada murmurando seu nome insistentemente e quando Harry abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que estava deitado quase completamente em cima de Louis, que estava olhando para ele com as bochechas vermelhas e um sorriso estranho.

\- Fico feliz em ver que você está acordado - disse Louis baixinho.

\- Merda - disse Harry em resposta, afastando-se antes que ele pudesse realmente saborear a sensação do corpo de Louis contra o seu e sentando-se na cama. - Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso.

\- Está tudo bem, Haz - disse Louis, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos, procurando os óculos. - Você faz isso o tempo todo. Fez. Tanto faz. Você sempre acaba em cima de mim quando dormimos juntos, eu deveria ter esperado isso.

Um momento depois Annie começou a chorar e Louis se levantou para pegá-la e levá-la até a cozinha para o café da manhã. Harry caiu de volta contra a cama e olhou para o teto branco, desejando que sua ereção matinal se acalmasse. Quando isso não aconteceu ele arrastou para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido envolvendo uma mão em torno de seu membro e tentando o seu melhor para não pensar Louis enquanto dava longas e lentas estocadas. Ele não conseguiu fazer isso tão bem.

Quando ele reapareceu na cozinha com o cabelo úmido e um sorriso mais relaxado, Louis cumprimentou-o com um abraço de lado que foi principalmente para o benefício de Lucas que estava sentado à mesa olhando para eles. Harry se inclinou para beijar a testa de Lucas quando passou ao seu lado ele bateu o pensamento nele de o quão incrível essa vida era. Se tivera que ser ser jogado em um futuro de forma inesperada, ele estava feliz que fora nessa família.

\- Hey - disse Harry, puxando o braço de Louis para fazê-lo parar onde ele estava pegando a mamadeira de Annie. - Feliz aniversário.

Louis fez uma pausa e deu-lhe um sorriso. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e ele ainda estava de moletom e uma camiseta amarrotada e ele estava usando os óculos, mas ainda estava absolutamente deslumbrante. Harry ficou surpreso com sua capacidade de ter conseguido ficar com alguém tão bonito.

\- Obrigado, Haz - ele disse suavemente, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo curto para o rosto de Harry antes de se mudar para pegar a garrafa de Annie.

Harry corou com o contato e não conseguia parar de sorrir mesmo quando foi acordar Ernest e Doris.

_-_-

Eles tinham tomado vinho com o jantar naquela noite e Harry e Louis estavam enrolados em um dos sofás conversando em voz baixa, ainda segurando suas taças. As meninas mais velhas ainda estavam ali e os menores estavam na cama, por isso eles estavam um pouco sozinhos. Harry estava se sentindo um pouco mais bêbado do que da última vez, mas Louis ainda parecia da mesma forma de antes - risonho e com as bochechas coradas.

\- Quando foi que no beijamos a primeira vez? - Harry perguntou estendendo a mão distraidamente para brincar com uma mecha de cabelo de Louis. Sentia-se muito mais livre para toca-lo já que estava sobre o efeito de álcool, e Louis é muito mais receptivo também.

\- Foi na época do Natal, na verdade - Louis disse ele com um sorriso, esfregando os dedos ao longo de sua taça de vinho. - Niall conseguiu sei lá onde um visco e nós estávamos felizes dançando, então ele colocou sob nós dois e nos mandou dar um beijo.

Harry riu disso, movendo-se para esfregar a parte de trás do pescoço Louis e o moreno soltou um suspiro, inclinando-se para o toque e relaxando.

\- Então nos beijamos na hora?

\- Não - disse Louis, seus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso. - Eu ainda estava com Hannah, naquela época. Tentei raciocinar que ainda estava com ela mas você só me empurrou contra a porta e me beijou. Sempre romântico.

Harry riu, terminando o vinho no copo e o colocando na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

\- Eu suponho que suas razões simplesmente não eram boas o suficiente.

Louis riu e passou a mão sobre sua bochecha.

\- Aparentemente. Isso me deu incentivo para terminar com Hannah, apesar de tudo - ele disse encolhendo os ombros ombros. - Então, eu acho que foi uma coisa boa.

\- Eu aposto que os outros meninos ficaram satisfeitos - Harry sorriu.

\- Você iria ganhar essa aposta - Louis respondeu embora o seu sorriso desapareceu. - Deu Liam um pouco de falsa esperança, no entanto, que isso iria amortecer as coisas.

\- Falsa esperança? - Harry perguntou suavemente.

\- Liam e Zayn sempre tiveram esse tipo de... - Louis acenou com a mão livre sem rumo. - Conexão, ou o que quer que seja. Uma química incrível. Acho que todos nós pensamos que eles iam ficar juntos também, até mesmo Liam pensou isso. Mas então Zayn casou com a Perrie, e isso nunca aconteceu.

\- Oh - disse Harry franzindo a testa um pouco. Ele supôs que ele tinha visto uma grande amizade entre Liam e Zayn em um dos vídeos que tinha visto, mas nunca tinha pensado que Liam tinha sentimentos por Zayn. - Isso é uma vergonha, eu acho.

Louis bufou.

\- Quase quebrou a banda quando Zayn chamou Liam para ser seu padrinho e Liam teve um ataque.

Harry piscou e metade dele queria lembrar mas a outra metade sensata pensou que não se lembrar de algo tão estressante é provavelmente melhor.

\- É por isso que eles são mal vistos juntos nos últimos anos? - ele perguntou. Ele tinha visto os artigos on-line sobre _Encontro Narry_ e _Encontro Zouis_ , mas nunca Liam e Zayn.

\- Sim - disse Louis baixinho. Depois de um momento ele olhou para o relógio que  usava com a testa franzida. - Eu coloquei Annie para dormir algumas horas atrás, ela deve estar gritando os pulmões para fora.

\- Ela pode estar cansada - Harry sugeriu.

\- Provavelmente, coitada - disse Louis com um pequeno sorriso. - Eu vou ver como ela está qualquer maneira. Você quer vir?

\- Sim - disse Harry com um sorriso. Levantaram-se, Louis colocando seu copo de vinho na mesa, e fizeram o seu caminho para fora da sala. Daisy logo assobiou para eles e começou a rir quando Phoebe socou seu ombro, Harry e Louis ficaram com os rostos vermelhos antes de chegar nas escadas.

Harry pegou um flash de verde na porta e ele agarrou o braço de Louis antes de puxá-lo para a cozinha, parando-o e apontando para cima.

\- Mistletoe - disse ele com um sorriso, observando de perto Louis.

Louis olhou para o visco que certamente não tinha estado lá durante o jantar e franziu a testa, olhando para Harry.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele pareceu perceber o que significava e ele começou a sacudir a cabeça, tentando puxar o braço e sair de debaixo da porta.

\- Haz, não, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

\- Por que não? - Harry perguntou, frustrado. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era beijar o homem lindo em seu aniversário e não precisar se preocupar com mais nada. O que eles devem fazer, permanecer casados para as crianças, mas ignorando a atração óbvia entre eles? Isso tem que acontecer algum dia.

\- Você é... você é apenas um garoto, Harry - disse Louis eventualmente. - Mentalmente você é muito jovem. Eu não poderia tirar proveito desse jeito.

\- Eu tenho dezesseis anos, não seis - disse Harry exasperado, não deixando o braço de Louis para mantê-lo sob o visco. - Você me beijou quando eu tinha dezesseis anos antes.

\- E eu tinha dezoito anos quando eu fiz isso - Louis argumentou.

\- Eu sou velho o suficiente para beijar alguém Louis, pelo amor de Deus - Harry gemeu. - Não é como se ei estivesse pedindo para você ir para a cama comigo. Apenas me beije.

Louis hesitou e isso era tudo o Harry queria. Ele empurrou o homem menor no batente da porta com cuidado e passou um braço ao redor de sua cintura, a outra mão foi até o cabelo de Louis para segurar e inclinar sua cabeça para trás.

Ele abaixou a cabeça movendo-se por instinto e o primeiro toque de seus lábios fizera um pequeno barulho, fazendo-o pressionar para a frente por mais.

_LouisLouisLouis_ , a voz em sua cabeça gritava.

Ele fechou os olhos, lambendo todo o lábio inferior do homem mais velho e quando Louis abriu a boca, Harry deslizou para dentro. O ar entre eles estava tão carregado que ele tinha que se perguntar como ninguém estava sendo queimado, mas ele não parou, apenas pressionando seus corpos juntos firmemente.

_LouisLouisLouis_.

Louis fez um pequeno barulho agudo contra boca de Harry e suas mãos estavam agarrando fortes as laterais do homem mais alto, beijando de volta como se estivesse faminto por isso. Depois de não ser capaz de beijar seu marido por mais de um mês, embora o seu marido estava bem ali, Harry não ficou surpreso.

_LouisLouisLouisLouis_ a voz em sua cabeça continuou mas depois mudou abruptamente, parecendo mais feminino e frustrado. HarryHarryHarry.

\- _Harry_ \- Louis gemeu em sua boca. Harry. Harry!

**HARRY!**

Harry sacudiu acordando, respirando com dificuldade e os seus olhos abrindo para olhar ao redor em confusão. Seu corpo estava frio de repente, perdendo o calor do corpo de Louis. Sua mãe estava em pé sobre ele e sacudindo seu ombro, chamando seu nome.

\- Harry... Ah, bom, você está acordado.

\- O quê? - Harry murmurou sentando-se e olhando para ela em confusão. Anne levantou as sobrancelhas para ele e ele percebeu de repente que ela parecia mais jovem. Dez anos mais jovem.

\- Harry, levanta ou você vai perder sua audição.

\- Minha o quê? Que audição? - Harry perguntou olhando para o seu próprio corpo e - _oh_.

A extensão suave e pálida de seu peito entrou em sua visão, uma tela em branco que havia sido previamente preenchido com tinta. Suas tatuagens tinham ido embora e levaram junto seu tanquinho, sendo substituido por gordura de bebê novamente.

\- A sua audição para o X-Factor que você está falando a meses? - Anne disse olhando para ele como se ele tivesse louco.

Harry estava começando a pensar que ele poderia estar.

\- Onde está Louis? - ele perguntou baixinho, a respiração engatando.

\- Quem é Louis? - Anne respondeu, olhando um pouco preocupado agora.

\- _Oh_ \- disse Harry baixinho.

Tinha sido um _sonho_. Um sonho intenso, louco que parecia tão completamente real que até agora ele ainda sentia aquele desejo persistente em seu peito para com Louis.

Que foi, aparentemente, um produto de sua imaginação.

\- Mãe, quantos anos eu tenho mesmo?

\- Querido, você está se sentindo bem? - Anne perguntou inclinando-se para frente e pressionando a palma da mão na testa de Harry.

\- Eu estou bem - ele empurrou a mão. Ele _não_ estava bem. - Quantos anos eu tenho?

\- Dezesseis - Anne respondeu com uma expressão confusa.

_Louis, Annie, Luke, Jay_. Todos eles se foram. Todos eles foram algo que seu subconsciente tinha criado enquanto ele estava pirando sobre sua audição.

A respiração de Harry engatou e ele teve que lutar contra um ataque repentino de lágrimas.

-O Ok, obrigado, mamãe - ele se forçou a falar. - Eu vou me vestir agora.

\- Use algo bonito! - disse Anne acariciando seus cachos e saindo de seu quarto.

Seu quarto, o de Holmes Chapel.

Harry enterrou seu rosto em seu travesseiro e tentou não gritar.

_-_-

Ele tinha conseguido passar. Essa foi a coisa mais importante.

Harry tentou dizer a si mesmo isto enquanto caminhava pelo corredor do estádio onde as audições do X-Factor estavam sendo realizadas, tentando encontrar um lugar que ele poderia mergulhar o rosto e tentar se acalmar.

Ele tinha ido ao palco e cantou com o coração, pensando de volta no vídeo que ele assistiu com Louis (Foi apenas um sonho, ele lembrou a si mesmo com raiva) de sua audição.

Harry cantou a mesma canção, e ele realmente tinha conseguido passar, surpreendentemente. Ele não fez muito para ajudar a dor no peito ou como ele se sentia como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dele mesmo.

Ele viu um cartaz com as palavras BANHEIRO MASCULINO e uma seta, para que ele a seguiu e encontrou-se em um banheiro afastado do resto da multidão.

Boa. Ele teria algum tempo sozinho para pensar e talvez tentar se acalmar antes de mandar uma mensagem para sua mãe buscá-lo na frente.

Ele abriu a porta e foi direto para as pias, ligando a torneira e enfiando as mãos sob a água fria. A temperatura fria não fez nadaa não ser fazê-lo tremer, mas ele jogou-a sobre o rosto de qualquer forma.

A porta do banheiro abriu e alguém entrou, movendo-se para ficar na frente da pia ao lado de Harry. Ele não olhou para cima apenas se inclinou para pegar um lenço branco e tentou ignorar como ele estava chateado por um sonho maldito.

\- Oi - uma pessoa próxima a ele disse suavemente, e Harry olhou para cima tão rápido seu pescoço torceu.

**Louis**.

A mais jovem versão dele, mas definitivamente ele.

A mão de Harry deixou o papel cair na pia junto com sua beanie molhando inteiro enquanto ele mergulhava o braço sob a torneira para tentar pegar a coisa encharcada, mas não importa porque Louis estava bem na frente dele.

Seu Louis, de olhos azuis e sorrindo para ele.

Depois de uma pausa tensa Harry puxou o braço para fora da água, desligando a torneira, olhando para sua beanie encharcada.

\- Oops.

Louis riu e _porra_. Exatamente o mesmo que o Harry tinha me acostumado a ouvir por mais de um mês, a não ser talvez este foi um pouco menor.

\- Desculpe essa conversa ser em um banheiro com todos os outros lugares, mas eu só queria dizer que eu vi o seu teste. Você foi muito bom.

\- Eu... uhm, obrigado - Harry conseguiu mumurar, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

O que aconteceu, o mês e pouco que ele passou com o outro Louis tinha sido real, então? Ou ele tinha visto este menino Louis em algum outro lugar de passagem e conseguiu sonhar que ele e Harry se casavam quando mais velhos, e, em seguida, coincidentemente conheceram-se?

Mas não, ele se lembrou de olhar para os anéis em seus dedos e perguntando sobre as palavras gravadas sobre elas. Lembrou-se de Louis suspirando e escondendo o anel que ele disse a Harry terem sido "primeiras palavras que falamos um para o outro ".

E este Louis tinha dito 'Hi' ao vê-lo e Harry desajeitadamente respondeu 'Oops' sem pensar. Isso não poderia ser uma coincidência.

\- Eu acho que você está realmente vai conseguir, mate - disse Louis brilhantemente, lavando as mãos e depois secando-as em seus jeans. - Você vai ser uma estrela um dia, você vai ver.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada com isso, pensar em One Direction e Liam e Zayn e Niall e Louis.

LouisLouisLouis.

\- Obrigado - ele disse de novo, relaxand um pouco e sorrindo para o outro rapaz. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele estava tão aliviado que Louis estava realmente ali que ele não se importava.

\- Não tem problema, buddy - disse Louis, sorrindo descaradamente. - Na verdade, eu tenho tanta certeza que você vai conseguir que eu vou te pedir um autógrafo.

O sorriso de Harry se abriu mais ainda. Lembrou-se de ler um artigo sobre como Louis fora a primeira pessoa a pedir o autógrafo de Harry. Muitas coisas foram se encaixando e ele teve que admitir que de alguma forma tinha ou teve uma premonição do futuro ou ele realmente viajou no tempo ou algo assim. De qualquer maneira, ele estava feliz a dor em seu peito havia desaparecido.

\- Eu não tenho nenhum papel comigo. -disse Harry, estendendo as mãos para mostrar que ele não tinha nada nelas. Sua manga esquerda ainda estava pingando no chão.

\- Tudo bem, podemos encontrar algum. -  disse Louis com um sorriso, estendendo a mão trêmula. - Eu sou Louis.

_Eu sei_ , Harry pensou.

\- Eu sou o Harry. Harry Styles

\- Eu sei - disse Louis, rindo. - Eu vi a sua audição, lembra?

\- Certo - disse Harry, pegando a mão de Louis e sacudindo-a com firmeza. - Eu já acabei aqui, podemos ir procurar um papel então?

\- Sim, isso soa ótimo - Louis respondeu, sorrindo.

_-_-

Quando Louis afastou de Harry e abriu os olhos, íris verdes do rapaz mais alto brilhava com calor e amor, e nenhuma hesitação que Louis vinha vendo no último mês. Algo subiu em sua garganta porque Harry tinha apenas dezesseis anos em sua mente e Louis definitivamente não deveria se aproveitar isso, mas Harry cutucou o nariz na face de Louis e sorriu gentilmente.

\- Ei, Lou.

\- Haz, essa foi uma má idéia - Louis conseguiu falar com a voz trêmula, ainda se recuperando do beijo faminto que ele tanto esperara.

\- Por quê? - Harry perguntou, parecendo divertido.

\- Você sabe por quê - sussurrou Louis, apertando mais as laterais do mais alto - Você não está maduro o suficiente, e eu não posso-"

\- Lou - Harry o cortou, quase rindo e distribuindo beijinhos carinhosos sobre sua mandíbula e bochecha. - Lou, amor, bebê, boobear. Sou eu amor. Seu Hazza. Com todas as memórias.

Louis pulou para trás em choque e olhou para ele, os olhos arregalados.

\- O quê?!

\- É uma longa história, mas a versão diluída é que eu me lembro de tudo dos últimos dez anos - disse Harry com um sorriso. Ele deve ter visto a dúvida nos olhos de Louis porque ele rolou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça. - Fomos viajar em Fiji juntos há dois anos e você me confessou que ameaçou causar lesões corporais em Nick se ele não parasse de fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre nós.

Louis pensou em voltar ao longo do último mês ou assim e tentou lembrar-se de mencionar isso para Harry em qualquer ponto. Ele definitivamente não tinha, e ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém, tampouco. Harry não tinha estado em contato com Nick, pois ele tinha acordado sem memórias, e ele sabia que Harry não perguntado a ninguém...

\- Harry! - ele atirou-se em seu marido e Harry o pegou com um 'oof!', rindo e erguendo Louis do chão. - Oh meu Deus. Oh meu deus! É você, é realmente você!

\- Yep, sou realmente eu. - Harry confirmou pressionando um beijo firme nos lábios de Louis - Desculpe deixar você por um tempo. Eu não queria, mas eu realmente não tive controle sobre isso.

\- Eu... - Louis parou e balançou a cabeça lentamente. - Eu quero saber tudo. Mas não agora. Agora eu quero que você me leve para a cama e me foda até que eu não consiga pensar direito.

Os olhos de Harry escureceram e ele apertou ainda mais em torno da cintura de Louis.

\- Annie está no quarto. - Ele lembrou suavemente.

 - Ela deve estar acordando agora de qualquer maneira, podemos levá-la para minha mãe cuidar - disse Louis, balançando a cabeça. - Você não vai sair dessa, Styles. Preciso de você.

\- Eu não sou mais Styles. - disse Harry com uma risada, tirando franja de Louis para longe de seus olhos.

\- Você sempre será Styles para mim.

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada à todos que leram e um agradecimento especial para a @TableForThree!  
> Ellie, thank you so much for this wonderful story and thank you for giving me permission to translate it. Yo da best!


End file.
